I'll Get You
by tvandmusicfan
Summary: This is the third story in my series. House's shooter has come back to get House and he takes House and Cameron hostage. This is a Huddy fic. Takes place between March 15-18.
1. Had A Bad Day Again

This is the third story of this series.

It has been a little over a month since House and Cuddy went to the bed and breakfast together. Let's do an update.

**House**: is spending more and more time at Cuddy's. The only nights he spent at his place were a couple at the beginning of the month when Cuddy had to go to a seminar for the people on the board of directors. He made sure to call Cuddy during the seminar and in the middle of the night to make sure she was okay without.

**Cuddy**: has had to yell at House at the hospital a lot, but they personally haven't got into very many fights. She many yells at him for his lack of clinic duty.

**Wilson**: Cuddy invites him over to hang out a lot with her and House. He has also been hanging out with Chase a little.

**Chase**: actually got House to take him for a ride a few more times. He knows that is probably Cuddy's doing.

**Cameron**: is getting more used to House and Cuddy dating, but still hates when he talks about 'hitting that.' She can't help but look at Cuddy to see what is so wonderful about her.

**Foreman**: has been dating a nurse. House loves makes comments to her about how Foreman has the clap.

**Natalie**: has been seeing an engineer so doesn't see Cuddy as much. She still finds time to make fun of House whenever she sees him.

**Had A Bad Day Again**

Wednesday March 15

11:15am

"I see that you have finally made it to work," Cuddy said as House walked into the hospital. "Last night too much for you too handle?" Cuddy gave him a wicked smile that he was sure she learned from him. House was going to slap her on the butt, but Nurse Brenda came walking towards them. "What do you need?" Cuddy asked her knowing what House had on his mind.

"We have a patient in the ER screaming the abominable snowman is after him. He has a really high fever, but the ER doctors can't figure out what is wrong with him."

"That has your name written all over it Dr. House," Cuddy said to House after Nurse Brenda gave her the chart and left.

"Actually it has the name Peter Reeves written on it," House said reading the patient's name. "Good luck with that."

Cuddy stepped in front of House and stopped him from walking around. "If you start the case now, you may make it home before 7:00 so we can do something together," Cuddy said in a seductive voice.

"Is everything about sex to you?" House asked her and then stopped and looked her over. "I will see you at seven."

"That's what I thought," Cuddy said as she walked away.

House walked towards the elevator and saw Cameron come out of an exam room. "Dr. Cameron," House said in a sing-song voice. "Can I see you for a second?"

Cameron smiled and walked over to House. "We got a case?" Cameron asked when she saw the file in House's hand. House handed it to her.

"The abominable snowman is not real, right?" House asked her. Cameron looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "No," Cameron said.

"I guess we can add paranoia and delusional to the list," House said.

House watched Cameron as a look of panic and fear came across her face. House looked to where she was looking at knew instantly why she was scared.

There before them was the man that had shot House twice right in front of House's team. "Get into that exam room," Jack says to them pointing a gun out from his coat. House and Cameron go into the exam room.

Jack locked the door behind them.

House and Cameron moved as far away from Jack as they could. House pushed Cameron behind him to try to shield her.

"You two will live if you do what I say. I may not have killed you the first time Dr. House, but I will not make a mistake again."

House could feel Cameron trembling as she clung on to his arm. "Let her go," House said to Jack.

"Two doctors will up the ransom money," Jack said to them.

"Give me your phones and pagers," Jack said to them.

Cameron and House took out their phone and pagers and placed them on the exam table. House was trying desperately to think up a plan on how to get them out of this mess.

"You are going to follow everything I say, you got it?" Jack said to them waving the gun in their faces.

House and Cameron nodded yes. "We are going out to the parking garage and you two are going to get in my trunk. If either one of you makes a noise, I will shoot both of you."

"You two will walk side-by-side out of the hospital and I will follow close behind you. If anyone approaches you and tries to talk to either one of you, say you are working on a case."

Jack jumped when House's phone went off.

The caller ID said Wilson. "Remember, I will be walking right behind you and will be able to hear whatever you say to them," Jack continued.

House and Cameron both nodded.

House's phone went off again.

Jack saw that it said Wilson again.

Jack moved around the table and pointed the gun at Cameron. "Answer it and make him go away."

House answered his phone.

"What do you want?" He asked Wilson.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" Wilson asked him.

"I just got a case. I have to go meet with the ducklings. I will call you later," House said to Wilson. Wilson said okay and hanged up the phone.

House put down the phone and Jack stopped pointing the gun at Cameron.

Cameron let out a deep breathe.

"We don't have a lot of money," House said to Jack. "I don't want your money Dr. House," Jack said to him. "I think the hospital has plenty of money to spare."

"How do you know that they will give you any money for us?" House asked. He really hoped that Jack did not know about him and Cuddy. He was happy he just saw Cuddy and knew that she was safe.

"I think they will give money for their best doctor and the nice, sweet doctor," Jack said. "It might hurt their reputation if they let you two die."

Jack picked up his phone and called someone.

House turned and looked at Cameron.

He could see the tears in her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

Cameron looked at his hand and just stared at it.

She then squeezed it.

Jack then shut his phone.

"Give me any medical tools you have on you," Jack said to them pointing at Cameron's stethoscope. House and Cameron emptied all of their pockets.

"Are you two ready?" Jack asked them. They nodded their head yes. Jack opened the door and looked around. He then motioned for House and Cameron to move out of the room.

Cameron stayed holding onto House's hand.

Nurse Brenda walked by and saw them holding hands.

Brenda thought that if House was stupid enough to cheat on Cuddy and flaunt in the hospital, then he deserved it when Cuddy killed him. Brenda was too busy thinking about this to notice the man walking behind them. House looked at her but Brenda looked away. She didn't want any part of his murder. Little did she know how much danger House was really in.


	2. Handle With Care

For some reason when I upload my story it is blending some lines from my other stories in with the news ones, so I am sorry if for some reason there is a stray line or two. I am trying to catch them all.

**Handle With Care**

House and Cameron made it out to the car without anyone else approaching them. Jack opened up the trunk to his car and motioned to House and Cameron. "Get in," he said to them. House sat on the edge of the trunk and lifted his bad leg slowly into the trunk.

He then lifted his other leg up and laid down in the trunk. Jack shoved Cameron and she got in the trunk lying face-to-face with House.

House and Cameron both jumped when Jack slammed the trunk shut.

Pitch black filled the trunk. House felt Cameron grab onto the front of his jacket.

They then heard the car start. They rolled around in the trunk as Jack sped out of the parking garage.

"Cameron, I need you to promise me something," House whispered to her. "Whenever I saw the word run, you run."

"I can't leave you House," Cameron said.

"You have to. I think he is going to kill us whether or not he gets the money. You running for help is the best shot we have."

"He might hurt you if I run," Cameron said. "He plans on hurting me anyway Cameron," House said. "You have to live incase he tries to go after Cuddy."

"Okay," Cameron said reluctantly. They drove in the trunk the rest of the way in almost complete silence. A few times, House told Cameron not to cry and that they would be okay.

**********

Back at the hospital, Cuddy spotted Chase leaving an exam room in the clinic.

"Did you guys already solve your case?" She asked him looking at her watch. Chase looked at her confused.

"What case?" He asked. It was Cuddy's turn to look confused. "I gave House a case file 45 minutes ago," Cuddy said to him.

"He never paged me," Chase said.

Cuddy sighed thinking that House had ditched the case, so she went to the front desk. "Will you please page Drs. House, Cameron, and Foreman please," Cuddy said to the nurse at the desk.

Five minutes later, Foreman made his way to Cuddy and Chase. "Are you working on the case with House?" Cuddy asked him.

"No," Foreman said a little confused. "I haven't seen him all day."

They waited another five minutes and when House and Cameron did not show up, Cuddy asked the nurse to page them again.

"Have you seen House or Cameron?" Cuddy asked Brenda when she came walking by.

"Why?" Brenda asked. She did not want to be the one to tell Cuddy that House and Cameron left together.

"House is supposed to be working on that case file that you gave me but he never went and got his team," Cuddy said. Brenda knew she would have to say something.

"I saw him and Cameron leave a little more than half an hour ago," Brenda said. Foreman and Chase looked at Cuddy to see if she was thinking what they were thinking. So far, she didn't seem to be thinking that.

"Do you know where they went or what they were doing?" Cuddy asked Brenda. Brenda shook her head no.

"Maybe they were going to the patient's House," Chase said.

"Without even telling us about the case so we could be working on something when they are gone?" Foreman asked. Brenda cursed in her head.

"I don't think they were working on the case," Brenda said.

"Why do you say that?" Cuddy asked.

"They…were holding hands when they left," Brenda answered.

Foreman and Chase looked at Cuddy in shock. They saw her swallow hard.

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked.

"It's not something I see everyday," Brenda said as her pager went off, which after reading it, she excused herself and left.

"What is going on with them?" Cuddy turned and asked Foreman and Chase.

"I know nothing, I swear," Chase said. "Me too," Foreman said. They watched her as she turned and left and went to her office. She needed to talk to Wilson.

"House is a dead man," Foreman said to Chase.

"Totally," Chase said back to Foreman.

"Hello?" Wilson answered his phone. "Why the hell was House holding Cameron's hand and leaving together?" Cuddy screamed to Wilson. Wilson held the phone away from his face to stop the ringing in his ears.

"I have no idea. Cuddy if you are worried House is cheating on you, I don't think that he would be holding Cameron's hand in the hospital. If you saw him making out with her, _then_ I would understand why you are worried."

"You don't think something is wrong when right after I handed him a case he decides to leave hand-in-hand with Cameron?" Cuddy asked. "Too me, that sounds a little strange."

"House is strange, but that doesn't mean he is cheating on you."

"Then what where they doing together and why won't he answer his pages?"

"I talked to him about 45 minutes ago. He said he had to work on a case."

"Apparently, he was lying to you, which I know may come as a shock," Cuddy said sarcastically.

"I'll talk to him when he gets back and I am sure there is a logical explanation for all of this."

"If there is not, I am going to kill him," Cuddy said.

"As long as you don't overreact," Wilson said sarcastically. Wilson heard Cuddy hang up the phone.

Cuddy tried calling House, but his phone went to voice mail. _What are you up to?_ Cuddy thought to herself. She then tried calling Cameron. Her phone also went to voice mail.

Cuddy didn't understand why, but her anger was slowly getting replaced with concern, knowing that Cameron almost never turned off her phone.

*********

After they had been driving for about two hours, Cameron and House heard the car shut off.

They squinted their eyes when Jack opened the trunk. "Get out," he said to them. Cameron got out of the trunk and them reached and helped House up. They looked around and saw that they were in an old part of some town. Jack shoved them and they moved towards an old building.


	3. Downtown

**Downtown**

House and Cameron walked into the building and then went down the stairs to the basement. House hopped on his left leg to make it down there without pain. "Sit against that wall," Jack said to them pointing to the back wall. House and Cameron sat next to each other against the wall.

Jack took Cameron's left hand and handcuffed it to a pipe. Jack took House's right hand and handcuffed it to another pipe.

Cameron was sitting to House's left.

"I'll be back," Jack said to them as he went upstairs. House and Cameron looked around the basement and the only thing that was in it was boxes.

"Where do you think he went?" Cameron asked House. House shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," House said. Cameron saw House rub his leg.

"Do you have any Vicodin?" Cameron asked.

"I have 10 pills left. I want to try to wait as long as possible to take them incase we are here for a really long time. He doesn't seem like the type to go get my meds for me."

House wrapped both hands around the pipe that he was handcuffed to and started shaking it. It didn't even budge. He reached his left hand over Cameron to shake her pipe and it also did not move.

"The walls in here look like they could cave at any second, but the pipes will probably last 100 years," Cameron said. House looked for anything to help get them out, but found nothing. His only hope is that someone had seen them leave the hospital with the man that had shot him.

**********

3:00pm

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office and saw her staring at the wall.

When she heard his footsteps, she looked at him. "He never answered his cell phone," Cuddy said.

"Maybe he forgot to take it with him," Wilson said as he saw the worry in Cuddy's face. Cuddy shook her head. "I think we should call the police," Cuddy said.

"All they will say is that two adults ran off with each other," Wilson said.

"Something is wrong. I just know they are in trouble," Cuddy said as the tears started to form in her eyes.

Wilson came around Cuddy's desk and kneeled in front of her. "Cuddy, I am sure he is okay," Wilson said.

Cuddy looked down at Wilson as the tears started to fall. "I don't know what to do," Cuddy said.

"I'll have security look at some surveillance footage to see if anything looks suspicious and we can go from there," Wilson said trying to calm Cuddy down.

Cuddy nodded her head to let Wilson know she agreed with his idea.

Cuddy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Tell them to call me if they get anything."

"Hang in there," Wilson said to her as he got up and left. Cuddy stared out the window and hoped that her gut was wrong.

*********

Jack opened the door when Brandon knocked on it. "Did you get House?" Brandon asked Jack. Jack nodded his head yes.

"He was with one of his fellows, so I had to grab her too," Jack said. "She won't be any trouble, though."

"I think I have the drop-off plan worked out for the money," Brandon said.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jack asked. He hoped that he could trust Brandon.

"As long as they give us the money, then everything should go as planned," Brandon said.

"Do you think they will give us the ransom for them?" Jack asked.

"I would be surprise if they didn't," Brandon answered.

"When are you going to call them?" Jack asked. He wanted this to be over soon.

"I am going to call them at 8:00 tonight and say the drop will happen tomorrow evening at 5:00," Brandon said.

"Are you sure you want to give them that much time?" Jack asked.

"I want to make sure they have enough time to get one million dollars in cash," Brandon said.

**********

"Cameron if you get out and I don't, will you tell Cuddy something for me?" House asked. Cameron nodded her head. "Tell her I love her and the last few months have been the best days of my life." Cameron looked at House and felt her heart melt.

"You'll be able to tell her House," Cameron said.

"He is going to kill me," House said.

"You don't know that," Cameron said. "I will tell Cuddy, though, if anything happens to you." Cameron wanted to make sure that if House did die, he knew that Cameron would talk to Cuddy.

"I am sorry I got you into this. I will try to make Jack let you go," House said. He knew Cameron shouldn't be punished for what he did to Jack.

"It is not your fault House," Cameron said. "He is the lunatic with the gun."

"I wish that he would have left you at the hospital."

"Cuddy will come looking for us House."

"I just hope that it is not too late by the time they figure out where we are," House said. Cameron reached out and grabbed House's hand.

"I am not going to have sex with you down her Cameron," House said with a smile.

"I will remember to tell Cuddy you rejected my advances," Cameron said with a smile of her own.

"Do you want Cuddy to murder you?" House asked.

"You really do love her," Cameron said with a gentle smile. "I am happy for you two."

"You can do Wilson if you want," House said. "I am sure that he would be _up_ for it." Cameron gave House a disgusted look. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood," House said defensively.

"It's good to know that when you are facing death, you are worried about Wilson getting some."

"That's what best friends do," House said.

They both shut up when they heard the door to the basement open. Jack and Brandon walked down. House saw Brandon eye Cameron up and down and smile. "She is a lot better looking that Dr. House," Brandon said. Cameron rolled her eyes as House kept his eyes on Brandon.


	4. I'm Going To Fight Him Off

I will try to write another chapter this afternoon. I will not write again until Friday because I will away from a computer, but I will make sure I post something when I get back.

**I'm Going To Fight Him Off**

"Are you on House's team?" Brandon asked Cameron. Cameron didn't answer him and just looked at a far wall away from him. "Are you deaf?" Brandon asked as he grabbed Cameron's wrist. Cameron looked at him with surprise when she felt the tug on her arm.

"Let go of her," House said to Brandon. Brandon turned and looked House in the eye.

"I don't think that you get to make the decisions around her Dr. House, so you better be quiet."

Brandon leaned forward and ran his hand over Cameron's hair. "Leave me alone," Cameron said to him trying to get her hand free from him.

House shoved Brandon with her left arm to try to get him to back up. Brandon turned around and punched House on the left side of his jaw.

"Do not touch me!" Brandon said to House. Brandon turned around and looked at Cameron again.

"How would you like to go upstairs where it is a lot warmer?" Brandon asked her.

"I think I will pass," Cameron said. Brandon started rubbing his hand up Cameron's right leg. Cameron started kicking to get him away from her.

"You like it rough, huh?" Brandon asked her. House kicked Brandon in the knee. Brandon grabbed his knee and feel back on the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Brandon screamed. After he rubbed his leg for awhile, he stood and moved toward House. Brandon stepped on House's bad leg causing House to scream in pain.

House leaned over putting his head on Cameron's shoulder as he tried to not pass out.

"Leave them alone," Jack said as he walked up behind Brandon. Brandon turned and looked at him.

"You plan on killing House when we get the money anyway, so why do you care what I do to them?" Brandon asked. Cameron felt her heart drop when she heard they planned on killing House. She had hoped that House had not been right about that.

"We need to keep him alive for now," Jack said.

"I didn't plan on killing her," Brandon said. "I thought we might just have a little fun," he said as he turned and looked at Cameron.

"Do not touch her," Jack said. "She has nothing to do with this."

Brandon turned around and gave Cameron a wink. He would just wait until later.

Cameron watched as Brandon went to the other side of the room with Jack.

"House?" Cameron asked him as he continued to lie on her shoulder.

She could hear him breathing deeply. She moved her head so she could see his face.

She saw that his eyes were open, but they were filled with tears because of the pain. "We'll get out of here," she said to him gently.

**********

Cuddy was sitting in her office when her phone rang. When one of the security guards said they needed her to see something, she knew her gut hand been right and something bad had happened. She told them she would be right there and she sprinted out of her office.

"What did you guys find?" Cuddy asked as she made it into the security office. "Take a seat," the guard said as he got the tape ready.

"We went through the tapes since this morning and we found this," the guard said.

Cuddy watched as she saw on the screen where she was talking to House about the case file earlier that day. She continued watching as she saw House meet up with Cameron and him hand her the file.

Her hand shot up over her mouth when she saw House and Cameron freeze and the gunman standing in front of them.

She watched as he took them into an exam room.

The guard then fast-forwarded a little and showed House and Cameron leaving the room holding each other's hand and the man following them.

The tape showed them walking out towards the parking garage. Cuddy's tears started to flow when she saw the gunman force House and Cameron into his trunk.

Cuddy stayed staring at the screen after the guard turned it off.

"Dr. Cuddy?" The guard asked trying to catch her attention.

"Why would this guy want them?" Cuddy asked more to herself than to the guard.

"Dr. Cuddy, this is the same guy from a couple of years ago," the guard said as he pulled out a picture of House's shooter. Cuddy could fell her stomach turning when she looked at the picture. She stood up and ran towards the nearest bathroom. When she left the bathroom, the security guard was standing outside the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I need you to collect all the footage you can of the shooter and get it ready for the police," Cuddy said trying to get her administrator voice back.

"Can do," the guard said. "I will also close off that part of the parking garage that his car was at so they can collect evidence from the area." Cuddy nodded her head in agreement.

"I will go call the police. Bring everything you have up to my office," Cuddy said as she walked away. Cuddy knew she had to stay strong even though she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry in a corner.

**********

Cameron noticed that Brandon was staring at her. Even though she would not look directly at him, she could feel his eyes burning into her.

"Don't even think about it," Jack said as he noticed Brandon staring at Cameron again.

"I am helping you do this so that you can get what you want, so I should get what I want."

"You get half of the money," Jack said. "You can buy all the hookers you want with that money."

"I want her," Brandon said pointing at Cameron.

"I said no," Jack said.

The tension was starting to rise between the two men.

"I am going to put the spare car in the location we agreed upon," Brandon said as he walked upstairs. Cameron jumped when she heard him slam the door.

Cameron watched Jack as he walked over to her. "You will be fine Dr. Cameron. I promise I will not let him touch you." Cameron looked at him with a bewildered look on her face.

"Please don't hurt House," Cameron said.

"Now that I will not promise you," Jack said.

House raised his head from Cameron's shoulder. The pain was subsiding in his leg. House looked over at Cameron and saw the worry in her eyes. "Hang in there Cameron," House whispered to her. Cameron nodded because she knew she would have to stay strong so that she could help get House out.


	5. I Just Can't Help Believin

**I Just Can't Help Believin**

Cuddy ran to the elevator to go to her office to quickly call the police. "Hurry up," Cuddy said as the elevator stopped at another floor. The door opened up and Wilson was standing on the other side. He looked up at Cuddy and knew instantly that she had been crying.

"What happened?" Wilson asked as he got onto the elevator. He knew that this had to do with House.

"House's shooter came back and took him and Cameron," Cuddy said barely loud enough for Wilson to hear.

Wilson didn't know what to say. He remembered when House got shot and how the shooter had meant to kill him and he wondered what he had in store for him and Cameron.

Wilson reached over and took Cuddy into his arms. "I can't lose him," Cuddy said to Wilson through her tears as he held her.

"House is strong Cuddy," Wilson said as the elevator doors opened up. "He will fight to get free."

Cuddy looked up from Wilson and nodded and then left the elevator to head to her office.

Wilson followed her into her office. Cuddy sat down at her desk and picked up the phone and dialed 911. Wilson sat in a chair in front of her desk.

"911 emergency, may I help you?" the operator said. "I need to speak to someone about 2 people being kidnapped," Cuddy said to the operator. The operator patched her through to a detective.

"Detective Benjamin Roe," the detective said when he answered his phone. He was a man in his mid-50's and had been working as a detective for 20 years. He was very familiar with kidnapping cases because he used to work in New York City.

"My name is Dr. Lisa Cuddy and I am the Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and two of my doctors have been kidnapped."

"Are you sure that someone has abducted them?" Roe asked Cuddy. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, but a lot of people called in thinking someone was kidnapped when they really had only left work without telling anyone.

"Yes," Cuddy answered him. "I have footage of a gunman taking two of my doctors out of the hospital and putting them in a car's trunk. The man was here a couple of years ago and shot one of the doctors."

This sparked Roe's interest.

"I am on my way," Roe said to Cuddy. Cuddy hung up the phone and looked at Wilson.

"How could I let the same madman come into my hospital and hurt him again?" Cuddy said. "I am supposed to be protecting my doctors."

"You could not have known that he would come back after so much time has passed," Wilson said. "You cannot blame yourself."

"House says I have a guilt complex, remember?" Cuddy said with a slight laugh.

Detective Roe made it to the hospital in 10 minutes.

Cuddy looked up when she heard the knock on her office door. He and Wilson rose when the detective entered.

"I'm Dr. Cuddy," Cuddy said as she held out her hand. "This is Dr. Wilson."

Roe shook both of their hands. "I am Detective Roe." Cuddy lead him over to a chair in front of her desk to sit in.

"What are the names of the doctors that are missing?" Roe asked Cuddy. "Gregory House and Allison Cameron," Cuddy answered.

"And you say that the man who took them shot one of your doctors before?"

"He shot Dr. House a couple of years ago in his office. Dr. Cameron witnessed the incident."

"Has there been any contact with the shooter since then?"

"None that I know of," Cuddy said.

"You said that you have him on tape taking them."

Cuddy put the tape into her VCR and played them for the detective. Cuddy's eyes started to fill with tears as she re-watched the video.

Roe and Wilson watched the tape intently.

Cuddy pushed stop when the video was over.

"I will send an APB out on the license plate," Roe said.

"Since he did not shot him right away this time, he might be trying to use him for something," Roe said. "My guess would be that he is using them for some sort of a ransom since he took both of them and not just Dr. House." Cuddy and Wilson watched as Roe wrote things down in his notebook. "I am going to send CSI to look over where the car was parked and the exam room that he put them in."

"Whatever you need to do to find them," Cuddy said.

"I am also going to put out a tracker on their cell phones in case the kidnapper took it with them," Roe said.

Brandon drove to the location that had their spare car. He checked to make sure that the car would start and had all their supplies in it. After he was finished there, he went to his apartment.

When he went into his apartment, he opened the bag that had House and Cameron's stuff in it. He picked up Cameron's phone and started thumbing through it. He saw that Cameron had about 100 numbers in her phone.

"I wonder if any of these is a boyfriend." He then picked up House's phone and went through it.

House only had a few numbers in his phone: his teams, Wilson's, Cuddy's, and his parents.

Brandon did not know that it was his teams phone numbers because instead of names it said Aussie, nagger, and brown brother.

"He is a weird fellow," Brandon said. Brandon sat down the phones and picked up House's wallet.

Inside it was a couple of credit cards, a prescription for Vicodin, a Mr. Goodcents card, and his hospital ID.

"What a loser," Brandon said as he got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

7:30pm

Brandon had written down everything that he wanted to say to whoever answered the phone at the hospital.

He had picked up a disposable phone earlier that day. He wanted to take as many precautions as he could to not be discovered.

Brandon got into his car and started to head back to the building were Jack was. As he was leaving, he threw House and Cameron's stuff into the dumpster next to his house. Brandon only lived about 10 minutes from where the building was.

The cops had been able to track House and Cameron's phone to the small town.

They didn't know the exact location of the phones, but they knew that they were most likely not in Princeton anymore since their phones were about 2 hours away.

Cuddy asked Roe if it was good or bad that they seemed to be out of Princeton. He thought it might be good because if he planned on just killing House, he most likely would have done it in town and not risked driving too far with them in the trunk. After Roe left her office to investigate some more stuff and Wilson headed to go get her some coffee, Cuddy laid down on her couch. She didn't feel like going home. She knew that she and House were supposed to be eating dinner together at about that time.


	6. Now Give Me Money

I am back, but only for a day. I opened my inbox this morning and I had 50 new messages. I am glad you all are enjoying the story. I won't be back until next Friday, so I made sure I wrote another chapter. I hope all enjoy it.

**Now Give Me Money**

Cuddy jumped when Roe ran back into her office. "They are transferring a call to you from the kidnappers," Roe said to Cuddy. Cuddy's phone rang. "Be calm and try to keep him on the line."

Cuddy felt her heart beating out of her chest as she answered the phone. "Dr. Cuddy," she said is a calm voice.

"I got Dr. House and Dr. Cameron," Brandon said on the other line.

Roe sat across Cuddy and listened to the conversation. "If you want them to live, we need $1 million dollars in cash, got it?"

Roe nodded his head to Cuddy. "Okay," Cuddy said to Brandon.

"I want you to personally hand deliver the money to me in a brief case at 5:00 tomorrow night in a field on the corner of Jefferson and Washington, okay?" Brandon said. Cuddy once again agreed.

"How do I know if they are okay?" Cuddy said as she read a piece of paper Roe handed her.

Roe and Cuddy listened as they heard Brandon move around. Brandon handed Cameron the phone. "Tell them you are not hurt."

"They haven't hurt me yet," Cameron said into the phone. Brandon then grabbed the phone away from her. "You too," Brandon said to House.

"I only have a fat lip so far," House said into the phone. Cuddy had to fight back her tears at the sound of hearing House's voice again. Brandon then got back on the phone.

"They will continue to be okay if you do as I say."

"I understand," Cuddy said. "Will you let them go at the same time I give you the money?" Cuddy read off another note from Roe.

"Yes," Brandon answered her. "I expect you to come alone tomorrow at exactly 5:00. Do not be late unless you want to start looking for two new doctors."

"Hello?" Cuddy asked as she heard the other line click.

"You do a good job," Roe said to Cuddy. "I think we got him to stay on the line long enough to try to get a better location."

"He said to meet him on the corner of Jefferson and Washington," Cuddy said. "That means they are coming back to Princeton."

"If he is telling us the truth about releasing them at the same time," Roe said. "He used the word 'we' which means that he is working with someone."

"At least we know that they are still alive," Cuddy said.

"We also know that at least the guy who called us is at the same location as them, so if we are able to trace the call, we will have a general idea of where they are."

"How are we going to handle the money? Do I need to get it from the hospital?"

"We will give you a bunch of fake bills that look real so that if they get away after the transfer, we can track them," Roe said. "Are you going to be able to handle the drop off?"

"Yes," Cuddy said. She knew that she needed to listen to the kidnappers if she wanted House and Cameron home safe. "You guys just tell me what to do."

"Right now you need to get some rest," Roe said to Cuddy. "You should stay at the hospital incase they call again."

"Okay."

Roe got up and left Cuddy alone in her office. Cuddy then let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Please come home to me," Cuddy said through her tears.

**********

"So far so good," Brandon said to Jack after he had hung up on Cuddy.

"She agreed to deliver the money?" Jack asked Brandon.

"Yes. That road is so out in the open that if she doesn't come alone, we will know in an instant."

House didn't like the idea of Cuddy being the one to deliver the money.

"I will leave tomorrow afternoon to drive back to Princeton to collect the money and I will call you when she gives it to me so you can release Dr. Cameron."

"Okay," Jack said.

"I am going to turn off my phone," Brandon said. "This way they will have a harder time tracing me. I won't turn it back on until I call you. You should also turn your phone off too and keep it off until tomorrow at about 4:30."

"Okay," Jack said.

"I am going to bed," Brandon said.

"I am going to watch some TV," Jack said as they both headed for the stairs. "Sleep tight," Jack said as he turned off the basement light. House and Cameron were left in total darkness.

Cameron waited until she heard the door close before she spoke. "We need to figure out a way to get you out of here." House thought for a moment.

"We need to wait until Brandon leaves tomorrow," House said. "It will be a lot easier if there is only one of them."

"I could tell Jack that I need to use the restroom and try to get the gun from him," Cameron said.

"If we can get you free, you need to run to get help."

"I can't leave you here House," Cameron said. "They are planning to kill you."

"They won't kill me until they get their money."

"How can you be so sure?" Cameron asked.

"They know they need me alive incase Cuddy demands proof that I am alive before she gives them the money."

"Do you think they will hurt her?" Cameron asked. She knew that had to be a big worry for House.

"I don't think so. If they don't plan on hurting you, I don't get why they would hurt her." Cameron couldn't tell if House really believed that or was just trying to convince himself.

"I think you are right," Cameron said trying to reassure him.

"I bet when you thought that we might sleep together, this is not what you envisioned," House said to Cameron.

"I always knew there would be handcuffs involved," Cameron said. House started to laugh. Cameron then rested her head on House's shoulder. "Goodnight House," she said. "Goodnight Cameron," House answered back.


	7. Run For Your Life

I am back from vacation. I made sure I wrote a chapter for you guys to make up for all the days I missed.

**Run For Your Life**

March 16

5:00am

Cuddy woke up on her sofa in her office. There had been no new news from the kidnappers. She knew that she had only gotten about an hour's worth of sleep the night before and her body was yelling. The night before, she would wake up from nightmares before she could doze off for a long period of time.

Cuddy stayed laying on her sofa looking into the dark room. She hoped that the day would go fast so that she could pay the ransom and get House and Cameron back.

**********

When Cameron woke up, she heard House still asleep next to her.

She had no idea what time it was because the room was still pitch black just like the night before. She was then blinded when the lights in the room came on.

House woke up when the lights came on. House and Cameron looked at each other and then looked at Jack.

"Rise and shine," Jack said. "Do you guys sleep well?" He asked sarcastically.

"Just wonderful," House said back to him.

"Brandon has gone to get everything ready for this evening. Your Dean better not screw it up." This comment gave House hope that Jack did not know about him and Cuddy because he said Dean and not girlfriend.

"Dr. Cameron needs to use the restroom," House said. Cameron looked at House. "I need to use it too," House finished.

House had noticed that Jack had not come down carrying a gun. He hoped he didn't have it hidden in his waistband. He had to take the risk, though, if he wanted to get Cameron out.

"You will each have 2 minutes in the bathroom," Jack said.

"It takes me longer than that to get my pants off," House said. "Unless you want things to get messy, we will need a little more time." Jack looked at House.

"5 minutes," Jack said as he went over to get the keys to undo Cameron's handcuffs. "Remember the magic word," House whispered to Cameron. Cameron looked at House and then looked at Jack who was coming towards her.

"You should be happy that I am doing this when Brandon is gone so that you will not have to worry about him touching you," Jack said to Cameron as he undid her handcuffs.

"Thanks," Cameron said. House watched them carefully.

Right when Jack finished undoing the handcuffs, House reached forward and grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. "Run Cameron!" House yelled.

Cameron immediately jumped up, but before she could run, Jack grabbed her by the ankle. House, who still had a hold of Jack by his collar, punched Jack in the throat, causing him to release his grip on Cameron's leg.

"Hurry Cameron!" House yelled.

Cameron quickly ran away from them and ran upstairs.

Cameron ran outside looking for anyone that might have a phone. It was still dark outside since it was so early in the morning, so there was no one in sight.

Cameron pounded on some doors, but nobody answered. She then saw a main road off in the distance and ran towards it.

It took her twenty minutes to make it to the road. She hoped that House was okay. When she got to the road, she started to wave her hands to get somebody to stop.

A 50-year old business man saw her and pulled over. Cameron quickly ran to the car.

The man rolled down his window a little to see what she wanted.

"Do you have a phone? I need to call the police."

The man picked up his cell phone and rolled down his window a little more and slipped it out.

He watched as Cameron called the police.

"911," The operator answered.

"My name is Allison Cameron and I am a doctor in Princeton and I was kidnapped yesterday. The men that took me also took another doctor and they still have him."

"Where are you?" The operator asked.

"What road is this?" Cameron asked the man in the car.

"Lakewood Drive, right before the 127the street exit," the man said.

"I am on Lakewood Drive right before the 127th street exit," Cameron said to the operator. The operator told Cameron that they had a cop 5 minutes away and to just stay where she was if it was safe. The operator stayed on the line with Cameron until Cameron saw the police officer pull up behind the man that had stopped to help her. Cameron gave the phone back to the man in the car and walked over to the police officer.

The man in the car then got out and followed Cameron to the cop car.

"I am Officer Metcalf," the cop said to Cameron.

"I need to show you where Dr. House is before they hurt him," Cameron said to him frantically. "He has a gun." Metcalf held up his hands to get Cameron to slow down.

"First off all, are you okay?" Metcalf asked her. Cameron nodded her head yes. "Do you know where they have Dr. House?"

"I can show you," Cameron said. "It's over that way in a building in that small town."

"After you show me where it is, I will call back up," Metcalf said.

Cameron nodded her head again as the officer made his way to the passenger seat to open the door for her.

"Thank you," Cameron said to the man who had stopped for her before she got into the cop car. Metcalf also told the guy thank you.

Metcalf and Cameron headed towards the building where House was.

"It is that one," Cameron said as she pointed towards the building.

Metcalf stopped his car in front of the building and picked up his radio.

"This is Officer Metcalf," he said. "I need back up on Baker Street to deal with a kidnapping and hostage situation."

"I will dispatch all available units to your location," the dispatcher answered him back. "We will also get a negotiator out to the scene." Cameron stayed staring at the building hoping that at any minute House would walk out.

"We will get him out," Metcalf said to Cameron.

"Yeah," Cameron said quietly.

"Why don't you tell me about what is going on?" Metcalf asked Cameron trying to get her mind to focus. Cameron told him the entire story about Jack and how House and her knew him. Metcalf listened closely to try to figure out what kind of man they were dealing with. After listening to her story, he knew that Jack would have no problem shooting House. His only hope would be that Jack would give him up if he thought that would help save himself.


	8. I'm Down

**I'm Down**

House kept fighting with Jack after Cameron ran out. Jack finally got the upper hand when he drove his elbow into House's bad leg and kept pushing all his weight on him. "That wasn't a smart thing to do Dr. House!" Jack yelled at him as he finally got up off of House. House could see stars from all the pain.

Jack walked over to a table across the room and grabbed his pocket knife. House looked up at Jack and thought that this was it.

"Please don't," House said with his mind rushing to the pain that Cuddy would feel if he died.

Jack leaned down and stabbed House twice right under his left clavicle. "This should prevent anymore incidents," Jack said as he walked away.

House saw the blood running down his chest. He tried to move his left arm but the damage to his muscle caused him to be in too much pain.

House reached down with his right hand and took off his shoe and sock. He rolled up his sock and pressed it against his wound to try and get the bleeding to stop.

"You better hope that Dr. Cameron does not ruin our plans or Brandon will be sure to make her pay," Jack said as he tried to call Brandon but remembered that he had turned his phone off so he wouldn't be traced.

House watched Jack go upstairs. He knew that as long as he got the bleeding under control, his wounds weren't fatal. He just hoped that Cameron had made it to safety so she could get some help.

Jack went outside and tried to find Cameron. It was too dark for him to see anything, but he kept looking. He looked around awhile, but he found no trace of her.

He kept looking around for about a half hour before he heard a car coming. He ran back into the front of the building to wait for the car to pass. When he saw that it was a police car, his heart stopped.

He peeked out of the window of the building and saw Cameron sitting in the front seat of the car.

"Damn it!" Jack said as he locked the door and ran into the basement. House watched Jack pace nervously around the room. Jack then turned and looked at House.

"That bitch got the cops!" Jack said. "You better start thinking of a way to get me out of this if you want to get out alive." House could see the panic in Jack's eyes.

"Why should I have to come up with a plan?" House asked Jack.

"Because you are supposed to be the genius!" Jack said. "I hope Brandon figures out soon that something is wrong and comes to get me."

"If he figures out something is wrong, he is going to desert you," House said. "Why would he come back here to get caught?"

"Because we have known each other for thirty years and friends don't screw each other over," Jack said. House looked at Jack like he was an idiot.

"Friends always screw other friends over, especially when there is money involved," House said.

"Shut up!" Jack said.

Jack then ran back upstairs to retrieve his gun. He had to make sure he was protected if the cops tried to force their way in.

House was going to say something when Jack returned downstairs, but when he saw the gun, he decided to keep his mouth shut. Jack sat down in a chair across the room and started to think of a plan.

**********

5:45am

Cuddy was still lying awake on her sofa in her office when Detective Roe ran in. "Dr. Cameron has been found." Cuddy sat up and looked at him.

"How about House? Did they find him?"

"Dr. Cameron has led them to the building that they were holding them and hopefully he is still there."

"Did she say if he is okay?" Cuddy knew she didn't want to build up too much hope just yet.

"So far it sounds like he is just fine."

"So what do we do next?" Cuddy asked Roe.

"I am going to head over there and you are welcome to come if you want," Roe answered.

"Yeah, I do." Cuddy grabbed her purse and walked out with Roe.

Wilson and Chase had also spent the night at the hospital waiting on news about House and Cameron.

They were walking down the hall talking to each other when they saw Cuddy and Roe leave her office.

"Cuddy!" Wilson yelled to her to get her attention.

Cuddy knew exactly what Wilson and Chase wanted. "Cameron managed to escape and she led the police to where they are holding House. I am going with Detective Roe to the location." Chase and Wilson looked at each other taking in all that Cuddy had said.

"I want to come too," Wilson said.

"Me too," Chase said.

"We can all go in my car," Roe said knowing that there was no way they would take no for an answer. Cuddy, Wilson, and Chase followed Roe to his car. Cuddy sat in the front and Wilson and Chase sat in the back.

"Do you guys know if they are okay?" Wilson asked Roe. Roe told them everything he knew about what had happened so far. Cuddy looked out the window and was happy that she was getting closer to getting House back.

**********

Jack got up from his seat and started pacing around the room again. When he had shot House back at the hospital, he had a plan on how to escape without getting caught.

At this moment, he really wished he had thought of a plan on how to get out of this building without being caught.

House watched Jack and could tell that he was trying to think of what to do next.

House had managed to get the bleeding to calm down, but he knew that he should not move his arm or it would cause him a great deal of pain. His leg was still throbbing from the earlier incident and he knew that he did not need anymore pain.

House heard police sirens coming towards the building.

"Shit!" Jack yelled as he also heard the sirens.

He knew that he was trapped.

"You should give yourself up know before you end up dead," House said finally breaking his silence. Jack turned and looked at him.

"I can't give up now," Jack said. "I will not go to jail." House shook his head.

"You should have thought about that before you kidnapped me and Cameron," House said.

"Do you ever know when to shut up?" Jack asked.

House thought for a second. "No," he finally answered back. Jack just rolled his eyes and went back to his pacing. In his mind, the only thing worse than being trapped was to being trapped with Gregory House. He would not let Gregory House bring him down.


	9. Save Me

**Save Me**

Cameron watched as five cop cars pulled up around the building. "Stay in the car," Metcalf said to Cameron as he got out to join his fellow officers. Metcalf walked over to the officers that were piling out of their cars. Cameron watched him talk to them.

"Have you had any contact with the gunman yet?" Officer Blake Hilton asked Metcalf. Metcalf shook his head no.

"We haven't heard or seen anything," Metcalf said.

"Let's get a perimeter set up around the building so if they are still in there, he can't get out," Hilton said talking to his fellow officers. The other officers moved around the building to get set up.

"This is Donovan Wentworth. He will be our negotiator for this," Hilton said introducing Wentworth to Metcalf.

"I called Princeton and got a file on the House shooting at the hospital. We need to handle this guy carefully or he will feel free to shoot him," Wentworth said.

Inside the building, Jack was freaking out because he could tell that there were a lot of cops now outside of the building.

He jumped when he heard someone knocking on the door upstairs. "This is the police. We need to speak with you Jack," Wentworth said from upstairs.

Jack looked around not knowing what to do. Wentworth tried talking to Jack again. "Do you have a cell phone number we can reach you at?"

"If you don't want them storming in here, you better give them a way to talk to you," House said to Jack. He knew storming in might not be the best option because Jack and the police might start shooting at each other. Jack walked over to House.

"I am going to unlock you so that you can give them the number, but if you try to run, I will shoot you."

House nodded his head in agreement. Jack unlocked House and then gave him the number to give to the police. Jack followed House upstairs.

Wentworth was still trying to get something out of Jack when he heard House speak. "I have a number for you," House said. Jack poked the gun in House's back to remind him to be careful of what he said.

"I'm ready for it," Wentworth said.

House gave him the number. "Is Dr. House okay?" Wentworth asked thinking he was talking to Jack.

"I am Dr. House," House answered him. Jack grabbed him and dragged him back downstairs before he could say more.

"Are you alright Dr. House?" Wentworth asked. He got no answer.

Wentworth turned around to Hilton.

"Get this phone number to trace to try to figure out who he is and who he has been calling," Wentworth said as he wrote down the number for Hilton.

"I'll get right on it," Hilton said as he ran to his car to call in the number. Wentworth turned to Metcalf.

"House is still alive. Get some snipers down here in case we need to take Jack out," Wentworth said to him.

Metcalf nodded and ran back to his car. "Is everything alright?" Cameron asked him as he got back in the car.

"Dr. House is still alive. I am calling for some more backup."

Cameron was a little worried when he heard him ask for some snipers, but she knew that the police probably knew what they were doing.

**********

Jack had brought House back downstairs and handcuffed him again.

His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said as he answered the phone.

"This is Officer Donovan Wentworth and I need to speak to Jack, please," Wentworth said.

"That's me," Jack answered. "House will stay alive if you do as I say."

"Is Dr. House injured in any way?" Wentworth asked.

"He is fine," Jack lied.

"As long as he is okay, then we can work with you," Wentworth said.

"I want a car to take me to the train station," Jack said. Wentworth wrote down everything he was saying. "I also want two train tickets to Montreal, Canada." Jack was sure that Brandon would come back for him.

"I will get one of my guys on it," Wentworth said.

"I don't want anyone following us either," Jack said.

House rolled his eyes. _Does he really believe that they will just let him go?_ He thought to himself. _This guy is dumber than I thought_.

"As long as Dr. House is okay," Wentworth said. He knew he had to get the point across that House must be alive for any of this to work out. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I also want the ransom money we are supposed to collect tonight," Jack said. "My partner is picking it up later."

If House wasn't handcuffed, he would have slapped him in the face for being so stupid.

"We will get a car to have him meet you at the train station," Wentworth said.

"I also want a pizza. I'm hungry," Jack said.

"What kind?" Wentworth asked.

"A Pizza Hut Meat Lovers," Jack said.

"I am going to hang up and call for it right now, okay?" Wentworth asked.

"Okay," Jack said. After he hung up the phone with Jack, Wentworth walked back up to Hilton.

"I need a Pizza Hut Meat Lovers pizza," Wentworth said. "Put a tiny camera on the box so we can see what is going on inside the building." Hilton told him okay.

"I prefer supreme pizza," House said to said after he hung up the phone.

"I think you'll live eating Canadian bacon," Jack said.

"I hope I live long enough to eat it," House said. House hoped the cops knew what they were doing. He was at least happy that Cameron had gotten out. He knew she didn't deserve to be in this mess. Of course, if she hadn't also been taken, the police may never have found him alive.

------------

A/N: I am really hungry for pizza right now.


	10. Look What You've Done

I wanted to have pizza for lunch, but my car started making a funny noise, so instead I spent my lunch hour at Autozone. I got over it by writing a little more for you guys.

**Look What You've Done**

Since it was only a little after 7:00 in the morning, the cops had to have a Pizza Hut open early to make the pizza for them. The only reason they went through all the trouble is because they knew that this may be the only way to get a camera inside of the building. It took 40 minutes to get the pizza there, but they finally did get it. Wentworth called Jack.

"How do you want us to give you the pizza?" He asked. Jack thought for a moment.

"I want you to put it on the front porch and I will have Dr. House get it," Jack said.

"Okay," Wentworth said as he put the pizza on the front porch and then walked away. Jack walked over to House.

"I will be sticking my hand out to get it," Jack said to him. "I only told them it would be you in case they tried to shoot, so you better not even thinking about yelling or a will run down here and shoot you."

Jack went upstairs. After Jack unlocked the door, he stuck his hand out just enough so that he could grab the pizza, but not enough to reveal his body.

He then quickly closed the door and locked it again.

Wentworth motioned for Cameron to get out of the car and come over to him. Cameron walked over to Wentworth, who was watching the footage from the camera. "Is this Dr. House or Jack?"

"That's Jack," Cameron said. Wentworth watched Jack walk back downstairs. Wentworth looked around the room to see what was in it.

All he saw was a few boxes and a chair. He then saw Jack put down the pizza box. When he did, he saw the gun in his waistband.

"Is that his only gun?" Wentworth asked Cameron.

"I only saw one," Cameron answered. Cameron then let out a gasp when she saw House. What she saw was the left side of his short that was covered in blood.

Wentworth noticed it immediately too. "Was he like that when you left?" He asked. Cameron shook her head no.

Wentworth could tell that Jack was talking to House, but the camera did not have any sound so he could not tell what was being said.

"Mmm. This is good," Jack said as he ate the pizza in front of House.

"They may not meet your demands if I starve to death," House said. Jack brought over the pizza so that House could grab a slice.

This gave Wentworth and Cameron a closer view of House's injuries. "He has loss a lot of blood," Cameron said quietly.

"He is eating, though, which is a good sign," Wentworth said.

"He doesn't seem to be woozy either," Cameron said.

Wentworth then saw Jack pick up his cell phone. Wentworth's cell went off.

"Wentworth," he answered it. Cameron tried to hear what Jack was saying.

"When will my car be here?" Jack asked. "I want to get out of here."

"Since you wanted your friend to be on the train with you, your train doesn't leave until 8:00 tonight. We have plenty of time to get you the car."

"I want the car here so I can leave whenever I went."

"I will try to get it here soon, but first, for a good faith gesture, can we see Dr. House so that we know that he is okay?"

"I already told you he was fine!" Jack yelled.

"Yes you did, but you could just be saying that and we want to make sure," Wentworth said.

"Just get my car here!" Jack yelled as he hung up the phone.

House could tell that Jack was worried. He figured out from the side of the conversation he heard that the cops wanted to make sure that he was okay and he knew that him being covered in blood would be hard for Jack to explain.

"What are you going to do now that you know House is injured?" Cameron asked Wentworth.

"We will just have to keep pretending that we do not know that he is hurt," Wentworth said.

**********

8:30am

"Are we almost there?" Wilson asked Roe.

"We are about 20 minutes out," Roe said. "Since we haven't heard from anyone, that usually means that nothing has happened." Cuddy kept looking out the window and thinking of House. She was able to keep back her tears because she did not want to cry before the guys in the car with her.

"How long do these things usually take?" Chase asked Roe.

"It all depends on the hostage taker," Roe said.

"What kind of guy do you think he is?" Wilson asked. Roe thought about it. He didn't want to get their hopes up, but he also did not want to scare them.

"He seems like the kind of guy that will hold out as long as possible," Roe said. "It will all depend on how easily the negotiator can trick him." He didn't want to tell them that he also seemed like the kind of guy that would kill himself and House instead of being caught.

Cuddy just wished everyone would stop talking. She had been in enough board meetings in her life to know that Roe was just trying to say what he thought was best.

**********

Jack called Wentworth again.

"Where is my car?" Jack asked getting annoyed.

"Since this is a small town, we had to get one from a bigger town. It should be here in an hour," Wentworth said.

"Fine," Jack said as he hung up the phone.

Wentworth and Cameron had been watching what was going on inside of the building.

In the last hour and a half, nothing had happened.

Jack had spent most of the time pacing around the room. House spent some of the time taking a nap.

"Are you really getting him a car?" Cameron asked. She hadn't seen Wentworth talk to anyone about getting a car. She didn't think it was the smartest to lie to Jack.

"We are getting him one of our wired cars," Wentworth said.

"Do you think he will take House with him?" Cameron asked.

"Probably," Wentworth said. "We are going to try to make it so that they do not make it to the car. Even if they do drive off, we will be able to follow them. Everything is under control Dr. Cameron." Wentworth's warm smile made Cameron believe that everything was going to be okay.


	11. Hold Me Now

I just found out I do not have to work tomorrow! The bad news is that I will not be able to write again to next Monday. I will make sure I right some really good chapters when I return. Have a Merry Christmas!

**Hold Me Now**

9:00am

Roe pulled up next to the police cars that were surrounding the building with House in it. "There's Cameron," Wilson said as he pointed to her sitting next to Wentworth. All four of them undid their seatbelts and get out of the car. Roe then turned to talk to them.

"You guys need to make sure that you stay behind the police tape, okay?" He said. They all nodded.

Cameron looked up when she saw Wentworth nod at someone.

When she saw Cuddy, she got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her. Cameron threw her arms around Cuddy.

"He will be okay," Cameron said to her. Cuddy didn't speak because she knew that if she did, the tears would start to fall.

Roe went over to talk to Wentworth. "Are you okay?" Wilson asked Cameron.

Cameron pulled from her embrace with Cuddy but kept her left arm around Cuddy.

"I'm fine. I managed to escape unharmed." Wilson gave her a warm smile to tell her that he was glad that she was okay.

"Has anything new happened?" Chase asked. "Is House still alright?" Cuddy could tell something was wrong from the way that Cameron quickly looked at her and then looked at the ground.

"Please tell me," Cuddy said to her. Cameron looked back up at her. She could see the tears forming in Cuddy's eyes.

"We don't know exactly what caused the injury, but we know that House is bleeding because they sent in a camera with the pizza box," Cameron said.

Cuddy couldn't say anything. "How bad did it look?" Wilson asked for her. A few tears ran down Cuddy's face.

"He has loss some blood, but he seems to be awake and alert, so I do not think it is that bad." Cameron looked back at Cuddy. "This should all be over soon."

"Why don't you sit down?" Chase said to Cuddy, afraid that she might pass out.

Cameron helped Cuddy sit down on the curb. She then sat down to the left of her.

Wilson sat down on Cuddy's right. Chase sat down next to Cameron.

They all watched all the police running around. They saw a police man run up to Wentworth and Roe.

He handed the officers a piece of paper and then he walked away.

Roe walked over to them.

"You must be Dr. Cameron," Roe said as he stuck out his hand. Cameron took his hand and shook it.

"Did you guys get some news?" Wilson asked pointing to the piece of paper in Roe's hand. Roe nodded his head.

"The man that took House is named Jack Reed," Roe said. "He has a clean record except for a few parking tickets."

"What about the other guy?" Cameron asked. "I think his name is Brandon."

"His name is Brandon Thomas and he has been arrested before for robbery and assault."

"Is he the one that hurt House?" Wilson asked.

"He is not in there with him," Cameron answered.

"That is a good thing too because he seems like he is a loose cannon," Roe said.

"Roe!" Wentworth called.

Roe excused himself and went back over to Wentworth. "From everything that they told me, Jack does not seem like a very smart guy," Cameron said.

"You don't have to be smart when you have a gun," Cuddy said.

Cameron knew that Jack had planned on killing House, but she made sure not to tell Cuddy this.

"You know when I was in there with him, he spent a lot of his time talking about you," Cameron said trying to change the subject to something better.

Cuddy smiled at Cameron. House and Cuddy hadn't told anyone that they told each other that they loved each other. She could tell by the look in Cameron's eye that she now knew how House felt for her. Cuddy was happy to see that Cameron actually seemed happy for her.

"You know at the hospital after you two went missing, people thought you and House went somewhere together because Brenda saw you two holding hands," Cuddy said.

"Apparently they thought that if you and House were going to have a secret sex affair, you would hide it from us by walking around holding each other's hands," Wilson said with a laugh.

"Yes, because no one would find that suspicious," Cameron said. "I can barely get House to open a door for me." They all laughed a little.

"He may be kind of jerky to you guys, but he is very loyal to you and would never let anything happen to you," Cuddy said. "He cares in his own way for you guys." All four of them looked up when they heard Wentworth's phone ring.

"What's up Jack?" Wentworth asked. They couldn't tell what Jack was saying, but they could hear him yelling in the phone.

"Why did you shut the power off?" Jack said to Wentworth over the phone.

"We will turn it back on if we can see Dr. House," Wentworth said.

"I told you no. If you do not turn it back on, I will kill him," Jack said.

"If you kill him, I will send my people in there after you," Wentworth said.

The four doctors on the curb watched intently at what Wentworth was saying over the phone.

"I want the power back on!" Jack continued to yell.

"I told you the terms of you getting the power back," Wentworth said. "We need to make sure that he is alright."

"I don't have to do anything!" Jack said. "If I do not get the power back soon, I will hurt him, got it?" Wentworth hung up the phone on him.

It was time to start playing tough with Jack.

"That jackass hung up on me!" Jack said as he called Wentworth back.

Wentworth answered his phone again. "We are not going to negotiate without you if you keep threatening Dr. House. Now I told you the terms, you either do it or you don't." Wentworth hung up the phone again. Cuddy just hoped that Wentworth knew what he was doing.


	12. It Hurts To Be In Love

I am back from my Christmas vacation!

**I****t Hurts To Be In Love**

Brandon was watching the news when the story about the hostage situation came on. "Crap!" He screamed when he realized they were showing the location with House and Cameron. He turned his phone back on and called Jack. He knew he should not have left that idiot alone.

"I am so glad you called Brandon," Jack said. "Cameron escaped."

"How did she escape?"

"House attacked me when I undid her handcuffs to let her use the bathroom. The cops are now here."

"I know," Brandon said. "It is all over the news."

"Don't worry. The cops are going to get us train tickets when I hand House over to them and then we can get away."

"They are not going to let us get away you idiot!" Brandon yelled into the phone.

"They are sending a car. After you pick up the ransom money, they will drive you to the train station," Jack said. Brandon looked at the phone is disbelief.

"Are you stupid?" Brandon asked. "They are not going to let us take the money and run! You are on your own now Jack."

"What?" Jack said. "You can't leave me. We are in this together."

"You screwed it up, so you should pay the price," Brandon said as he hung up the phone.

Jack tried calling him back, but Brandon would not answer. House knew what had happened and knew he had to keep his mouth shut. He could see the rage in Jack's eyes.

Outside, Wentworth knew that Brandon had just called Jack. He also knew that right after that phone call, Jack tried to call him back. Since Brandon did not pick up, Wentworth knew something was wrong.

He called Jack.

Jack looked at the called ID. When he saw that it was Wentworth and not Brandon, he did not pick up.

"They're lying to me," Jack said to House. "You need to talk them into getting me out of here or I will kill you!"

When Wentworth called again, House answered the phone. "This is House."

"Are you alright Dr. House?" Wentworth asked.

Cuddy and the rest of the doctors looked up when they realized that Wentworth was talking to House.

"Brandon turned on Jack," House said. "He will give you Jack and let me out alive if he can get away."

House was making up some of this information but he knew he needed to say something good. Jack grabbed the phone from House.

"I will kill him!" Jack said. "I want my car!"

"Calm down Jack," Wentworth said. "We do not want Dr. House to be hurt."

"He will be fine if you do what I say."

Jack hung up the phone.

Wentworth watched as Jack took off his shirt and threw it over to House.

House slowly took off his shirt and put Jack's on.

"You tell them you are okay so that they will get me my car," Jack said.

Wentworth knew what Jack was doing from watching him. "If anyone gets a clean shot on Jack, take it," Wentworth said.

Everyone stopped talking when the front door opened.

House walked out a few steps, blinded by the sun.

Cuddy jumped up by Wilson grabbed her so that she would not run to House.

House saw the movement and looked over at her. "Who is Wentworth?" House asked. Wentworth raised his hand. "I am okay," House said.

The cops heard Jack say something from behind the door.

House looked at Cuddy one more time before he turned around to head back into the building.

When the doors closed, Cuddy collapsed in Wilson's arms. "He will be okay Cuddy," Wilson said. Cuddy could not stop herself from crying.

Jack brought House back downstairs. "You did a good job. I think they bought it."

Jack's cell phone rang. "I showed you he is okay, so now I want my car."

Wentworth knew he had to play along with Jack that House was not injured.

"Your car will be here soon and I can get you different train tickets now if you plan on going by yourself," Wentworth said.

Jack hung up the phone. He tried calling Brandon again.

Once again, he did not answer.

Jack called Wentworth back.

"I want to be on the next train and the power turned back on," Jack said.

"Yes sir," Wentworth said. He had them turn the power back on.

"Call me when my car is here," Jack said as he hung up the phone. Jack sat down and ran his hands over his face.

He knew he would have to get Brandon back for ditching him.

Wentworth walked over to the doctors on the curb.

He knelt down in front of Cuddy. "Once we get Jack into the car, we will get Dr. House out safely. The car will be here in about 10 minutes. He will be okay." Cuddy nodded her head at Wentworth, glad that this all might be over soon and the pain in her heart would go away.


	13. This Is The End

**This Is The End**

Wentworth called Jack when the car arrived. "We left the keys in the car and your train ticket is in the passenger seat," he said to Jack. "Bring Dr. House out with you. We have to make sure that he is still okay."

Jack grabbed House and led him upstairs. Cuddy and the rest had been moved back, but they could still see what was going on.

House was in front of Jack when he opened the door with Jacks gun pointed into his back.

House and Jack took a few steps before they heard a loud noise that sounded like gunfire. Jack grabbed House and pulled him back into the building.

"What the hell was that?" Wentworth yelled around to the other officers. His cell phone then rang.

"You guys are tricking me!" Jack yelled. "You say you will let me leave but then you try to shoot me."

"No one tried to shoot you," Wentworth said trying to calm him down.

"I heard it with my own ears! Brandon told me that you were lying," Jack said. "I will not go to jail!"

Jack hung up the phone. "Jack? Hello?" Wentworth said into the phone.

He then looked up when he heard the sound of repeated gunfire. Officers surrounding the building started heading towards it. Before they made it into the building, they heard a loud creaking sound.

"Pull back!" Metcalf yelled.

The officers ran away as part of the building collapsed. "No!" Cuddy screamed as she ran away from Wilson before he could grab her. Roe turned around and quickly grabbed her.

"You can't go in there Dr. Cuddy," Roe said. Cuddy tried to break free from his grasp but she couldn't. Wilson came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down Cuddy," Wilson said to her.

Wilson felt Cuddy go limp in his arms. He lowered her to the ground.

Chase and Cameron stayed behind looking at Wilson and Cuddy. They watched some of the officers go over to the building and start to look around.

Cameron looked at Chase with her tear-filled eyes. She saw that his emotions had also gotten the better of him.

Cameron wrapped her arms around Chase's waist and cried into his shoulder.

Chase just stood there, too shocked even to wrap his arms around her.

"Call the fire department," Metcalf said to an officer. Some of the officers slowly started moving some debris from the door, hoping that there was a safe way to get inside to see if either one of the two people inside of the building were alive.

Even though Cuddy had become light headed, she did not pass out. Wilson tried talking to her but she just looked straight ahead.

Officers were yelling into the building hoping to hear something to show some sign of life. Finally, they heard something.

"Help!" A weak voice called out. "I am trapped!"

"We got a live one!" A young officer screamed.

Cuddy turned her head towards the building, but still didn't say anything.

"Who is it?" Wentworth yelled into the building.

"Greg House!"

"It's Dr. House!" Wentworth called over to Cuddy.

Cuddy turned and looked at Wilson. "He's alive Cuddy," Wilson said with a smile.

"What about Jack?" Wentworth yelled to House.

"I can't see him," House yelled.

"How badly injured are you?" Wentworth yelled back to House.

"There is something pinned on me. I can't feel my legs." Wilson and Cuddy could not hear what House was saying and Wentworth did not want to tell them that part. He wanted them to just be happy that House was alive at the moment.

"We will get you out soon Dr. House," Wentworth yelled.

"Can I speak to Cuddy?" House asked.

"Sure," Wentworth said. He walked over to Cuddy. "He wants to speak to you."

Cuddy got up and followed Wentworth. Chase and Cameron came and stood by Wilson. "House?" Cuddy yelled.

"Do I have to do my clinic duty tomorrow?" House asked trying to sound serious. Cuddy laughed.

"I will just add it to next week's total," Cuddy said.

"You owe me a dinner," House said.

"I owe you? You were the reason we did not have dinner together."

Wentworth couldn't help but smile at the two.

"You always pay attention to the little details," House said.

"I will make you whatever you want when you get home House," Cuddy said.

"I want you to make me a hug," House said. Cuddy rolled her eyes, mentally seeing the smirk on his face.

"That was super corny," Cuddy said. "I can make that demand, though."

Cuddy heard House start coughing.

"Are you okay Dr. House?" Wentworth called out.

"Dust is shooting up my noise," House said coughing louder. Wentworth called back to him. "I want you to only talk when we ask you a question. The fire department should be here soon. Dr. Cuddy will be right here when we get you out."


	14. Rescue Me

**Rescue Me**

When the firefighters got there, they had to move a lot of debris to try to get in the building. They also had to make sure that the building was stable before they would send any of their men in there. "Dr. House, I will call out every few minutes to you. When you here me, I want you to say 'here,' okay?" The lead firefighter asked.

"Okay," House said. His coughing had gone down a little since he stopped talking.

Cuddy stood next to Wentworth as they watched the firefighters at work.

"How long have you two been together?" Wentworth asked Cuddy. He had been a negotiator long enough that he learned how to get people's mind's off of things.

"We've being dating for over 3 months," Cuddy answered. "I have known him for about 20 years."

"My wife and I knew each other a long time before we started dating two," Wentworth said. "I think since we knew a lot about each other before we started dating, it really helped us stay together."

"It is a lot easier when you already know a lot about the person," Cuddy said.

The firefighter called out to House. Cuddy released her breathe when House answered. "You guys seem like you have the same sense of humor," Wentworth said to Cuddy.

"If you don't get House's sense of humor, you aren't going to like him. I guess my sense of humor is warped enough that I get it," Cuddy said with a laugh. A few minutes later, the firefighter called for House again and he answered him back.

"They are getting closer," Wentworth said to Cuddy. The firefighters were now able to see into part of the basement. They called House again, and once again he answered back, this time his voice sounded a little more strained.

After another couple of minutes, two firefighters managed to make it into the basement.

They saw that Jack had shot out the support beams against the right wall. They called out to House again and he answered them through his coughs. They could tell they were getting closer.

Cuddy was still talking to Wentworth when they called out to House for the fifth time. Cuddy froze when he did not hear a reply. She heard them call him again, but still no response came.

Cuddy looked at Wentworth with tears in her eyes.

"They are right there. They will find him."

"I found him!" One of the firefighters screamed. They loaded him on a stretcher and brought him upstairs as fast as they could.

"Get the portable crash cart out of the ambulance. He is not breathing!"

When Cuddy saw the stretcher come out of the building, she ran over to it with tears running down her face.

When she got to it, she froze.

"That's not House," Cuddy said. "That's his kidnapper."

The paramedics worked on Jack while the firefighters ran back downstairs to try and find House. "He's gone," one of the paramedics said about Jack.

Cuddy felt weird because this was the first time in her life that she actually felt glad that someone was dead. This man had tried to take House away from her twice.

"We got him!" Another firefighter called out. This had Cuddy focusing again back on the building and not on Jack.

"He had lost a lot of blood, but he is breathing," he said when they brought House upstairs.

Cuddy got into the ambulance after they loaded House in.

She watched as the paramedics examined him on the way to the nearest hospital.

"How is he?" She asked them

"He has two stab wounds, which has caused him to loose a lot blood, a broken fibula in his right leg, a abrasion on his forehead, and he his a lot of dust in his lungs," he said to her, not knowing that she was a doctor.

Cuddy stared at House's face for awhile. She really wished that he would wake up.

A couple of minutes later, he did.

"House?" Cuddy said, causing him to look at her.

He tried to take off his oxygen mask.

"You need to keep that on sir," the paramedic said to him. The paramedic checked House's pupils to see if he had a concussion. "I think he is fine," he said to Cuddy. When he turned around, House took off the mask for a second.

"I love you," he said to Cuddy before he put the mask back on.

"I love you to," Cuddy said to him.

Cuddy then leaned down closer to him so that her face was nearer to his. "I need you House. Please hang on," she almost whispered to him.

House didn't know if he had even been needed before in the way that Cuddy meant. He knew that Stacy loved him, but they had never been as emotionally connected as he and Cuddy were. House wanted to say something back to her, but he started to feel too weak.

Cuddy could tell that he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "I will be right by your side the whole time," she said to him.

She then saw him close his eyes.

When they got to the hospital, House was wheeled into surgery to fix his shoulder and leg.

Wilson, Cameron, and Chase had come with Roe to the hospital. After Roe dropped them off, they all sat in the waiting room together.

After the initial few minutes, Cuddy did not speak to anyone.

It had been a hard past two days and she needed time to think.

Wilson, Cameron, and Chase talked among themselves while Cuddy just stared at the TV set.

They all looked at her when she started to cry when General Hospital came on. Wilson got up and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Everything is alright now," Wilson said. "Jack can't hurt him anymore."

Sean Lake, the Dean of Medicine at this hospital who had known Cuddy from some conferences that they had gone to, came into the waiting room.

"You guys can go stay in Dr. House's room until he is out of surgery," Lake said to all of them.

They all got up and went into the room. Lake had given House a private room. He had also made sure that House had the best surgeons working on him. Cuddy had always been nice every time they had met. He knew that if the roles were reversed, she would have done the same for him.


	15. I've Got To Get A Message To You

This will be the last one until next Monday. I get a four day weekend!

**I've Got To Get A Message To You**

Lake told them that House would be out of surgery soon. He said that everything was going fine and House should be okay when they are finished. They were able to suture up his stab wounds and now were working on his broken leg. "I think I will go call House's parents," Wilson said after Lake left the room.

"I want to do it," Cuddy said. She felt like she needed to be the one to tell them what was going on.

"Their number's in my phone," Wilson said as he handed her the phone, hoping that House's mom would answer the phone for Cuddy's sake.

Cuddy got up and left the room. She took a deep breath and then pushed call of Wilson's cell phone.

She knew that House's parents lived in Ohio and that it was noon there. She hoped she hadn't missed them for lunch.

"Hello?" Blythe answered the phone.

"Is this Mrs. House?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes it is," Blythe said.

"This is Lisa Cuddy."

Blythe's heart sank. "Is Greg okay?" She asked Cuddy.

"He is going to be just fine," Cuddy said.

"What happened?" Blythe asked. She remembered the last time one of Greg's friends called her, he had been shot.

"He was kidnapped with one of my other doctors, but we got them both back," Cuddy explained. "He was injured, but we are working on his injuries. They are fixing his broken leg right now." Cuddy really did not want to mention the stab wounds.

Cuddy heard Blythe crying over the phone which caused Cuddy to start crying again. "Please excuse me for crying over the phone Lisa. I think I just expected the worse and I couldn't contain my emotions."

"I understand perfectly Mrs. House. I have been a basket case myself." That statement puzzled Blythe. She knew that Greg and Lisa were friends, but she was beginning to think it was more than that.

"I haven't spoken to Greg in awhile because we have been traveling. How is everything going, you know, besides what just happen?"

"Everything has been going great," Cuddy said. She had no idea that House didn't tell them they were dating since Cuddy had met them many times before and she thought his parents liked her.

"You two been getting along just fine?" Blythe asked trying to get as much information as possible.

"Some stupid disagreements, but no actual fights."

"Can I ask you a question Lisa?" Blythe asked.

"Anything," Cuddy said.

"Are you dating my son?" Blythe asked. This threw Cuddy for a loop.

"He didn't tell you?" Cuddy asked.

"Greg's pretty private Lisa, so don't take it personally," Blythe said. "How long have you two been dating?" Cuddy now felt like she was getting the third degree.

"Since the beginning of January," Cuddy answered.

"I always thought you two would make a lovely couple," Blythe said causing Cuddy to breath a sigh of relief.

"You should have told us a long time ago and maybe we would have started dating faster," Cuddy said causing both of them to laugh.

"Greg would not have gone out with you if I told him to ask you out. I knew that he would realize how great you are sooner or later."

"Thank you Mrs. House," Cuddy said blushing a little.

"Has he been treating you okay?"

"He's been great," Cuddy said which caused her to start crying. Blythe could tell that Cuddy had started to cry again when there was a pause.

"It's okay sweetheart," Blythe said to her. "I know it hurts when someone you love gets hurt."

"I promise you I will try to take care of him Mrs. House. I will never do anything to hurt him."

"I know you won't. I trust you with him. I would like to tell you that if he ever hurts you, you have my permission to slap him." Cuddy and Blythe laughed.

Dr. Lake walked over to where Cuddy was standing. He mouthed that House was now out of surgery.

"I have to go now Mrs. House. Greg's getting out of surgery. I will call you later."

"Goodbye Lisa," Blythe said as she hung up the phone.

John walked into the kitchen and saw that Blythe was smiling, but could tell that she had been crying.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Greg got injured, but he is okay," she said to him.

"You're smiling because of that?" John asked. Blythe had always babied Greg, so he was surprised that she was smiling.

"Greg's dating Lisa," Blythe told him. "She is so nice and smart."

"And a bitch," John added.

"She is not John."

"She is a woman of power. You have to be a bitch to get that high up. He hangs out in a hospital all day and he couldn't find a nurse to date him. I guess bitches are the only ones who will date him."

"Lisa is very nice and sweet, John. She got to where she was because she is smart. Greg has always liked smart women."

"If she is so smart, why is she dating our son?"

"Because she loves him. I can hear it in her voice when she speaks about him. You should be nice to her. One day she might be our daughter-in-law."


	16. Thank You

I am back! I hope everyone is having a happy New Year.

**Thank You**

Cuddy went back to House's room and saw them wheel him in. She took her spot next to his bed and grabbed his hand. Dr. Lake told everybody that House should be fine as long as he got plenty of rest. "I think we should leave them alone," Wilson said to Cameron and Chase.

"Call us if you need anything," Chase said to Cuddy.

"I will. Thanks," Cuddy answered him.

They all walked out of the room. About 5 minutes later, Cameron came back in.

"Dr. Cuddy?" Cameron said. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What's up?" Cuddy asked.

"I know House told me this in case he didn't make it out of the building, but I still feel I should tell you what he told me," Cameron said.

"Okay," Cuddy said, curious at what House would have told Cameron.

"I know House has a hard time showing his feelings and I don't know how much you guys tell each other, so I wanted to make sure I told you."

"Just tell me Cameron," Cuddy said.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and that the last few months have been the best days of his life."

Cuddy bit her lip to try to hold back her tears. "Thanks Cameron."

Cuddy stood up when Cameron walked over and gave her a hug. "I wish you guys the best of luck," Cameron said. Cameron then left to leave Cuddy with House again.

Cuddy couldn't help be smile when she looked at House, remembering what Cameron had told her. She knew it had been hard for him to tell Cameron what he was feeling.

A half an hour later, Cuddy heard House moan a little. "House?" Cuddy asked trying to get him to open his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes to find Cuddy's eyes staring right into his.

"Hey good looking," House said groggily to her as he focused his eyes. Cuddy sat down on the bed next to him.

"Sleeping on the job again?" Cuddy joked to him. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What kind of kiss was that?" House asked. "Get back down here."

"I don't want to make your blood pressure shoot through the roof," Cuddy said as she leaned back down and gave him a kiss with a little more kick to it.

"That's more like it woman," House said with a smile.

"Wilson taught me when you were away," Cuddy said.

"He taught me too!" House said.

"Mental image, please go away!" Cuddy said.

"Did the doctors tell you I am okay?" House asked.

"You will be as long as you rest," Cuddy said.

"Does that mean no monkey sex?" House asked.

"Not for the time being," Cuddy said.

"There better be some kind of sex," House said.

"There will be," Cuddy said. "Cameron told me what you wanted her to tell me and I think you deserve some sex for that."

"She must not have understood that she was only supposed to tell you if I die," House said.

"I am glad she did tell me," Cuddy said. "It is good to know that you feel the same way I do."

"I do feel that way. Is Cameron here still? I would like to talk to her."

"Are you gonna yell at her for telling me?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said. "Can you go get her?"

"I'll be right back." Cuddy got up and went down to the waiting room at the end of the hallway.

"Is House awake?" Wilson asked Cuddy when he saw her approach.

"Yes. He wants to speak with you Cameron."

Cameron looked a little confused around and then got up and walked to House's room. "I am glad to see that you are awake," Cameron said when she entered the room.

"I want to talk to you," House said to Cameron as she sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Okay," Cameron said nervously.

"I am proud of you for being so brave," House said to her. Cameron smiled trying to hold back some tears. "You saved both of our lives."

"It was hard leaving you there, but I knew you were right that it was the only chance we may have had. I am happy that it all worked out."

"I would also like to say that I am not mad that you told Cuddy what I said in the building. If you tell anyone else, though, I will kill you."

Cameron laughed because she knew that House was embarrassed.

"I'll leave the declarations of love up to you," Cameron said.

"Thanks," House said.

"I'll go and get Cuddy," Cameron said as she got up and left.

"He didn't yell at you, did he?" Cuddy asked Cameron when she came out.

"No," Cameron said. "He just wanted to thank me for getting him help and warn me never to tell anyone else what he said about you or he will murder me."

"He doesn't want his macho persona to be ruined," Cuddy said rolling her eyes. "Thanks for everything Cameron." Cuddy gave Cameron another quick hug and went back into House's room.

"Were you standing out there trying to see if Cameron and I were having sex?" House asked her when she came in.

"She must not have enjoyed it that much. I didn't hear a peep out of her."

"She will be a lot louder once my leg is better," House said.

"You better be saving up your energy for me," Cuddy said.

"I already know I can make you scream," House said. "Now if you ever want to scream again, I need more pain pills. My leg is killing me." Cuddy called Wilson and asked him to pick up a prescription of Vicodin for House.


	17. I'm Still On Your Side

**I'm Still On Your Side**

After Wilson got House's prescription, he joined Chase and Cameron in House's room with Cuddy. "You look like crap," Wilson said with a laugh when they all came in.

"Thanks for the wonderful insight," House said back to him. House then looked over at Chase. "You cried."

"We thought you were dead. I think he has a right to cry," Wilson said.

"Are you sure the tears didn't come later when he found out I was alive and he wasn't getting my motorcycle?"

"First of all, you know that's not true. Second of all, why would he get your motorcycle and not me? I have known you longer," Wilson said.

"His hair will look a lot better blowing in the wind while riding on it and my bike deserves to look cool," House stated.

"Can we change the subject?" Cuddy asked. She had thought enough about House dying and didn't want to spend the next few hours debating who would have gotten what.

"We can talk about your boobs if you like?" House said.

"I am going to have to say no on that one," Cuddy said.

"I am going to have to agree with that," Cameron said.

"Women," House said rolling his eyes at Wilson and Chase. "They want us to play with their funbags, but we are not aloud to discuss them."

Cuddy lightly slapped House on the chest to make sure that she didn't hurt him, but hard another to tell him to shut up.

"I talked to Roe and they said that they might have a lead on where the other kidnapper is heading," Wilson said.

"I hope they catch him soon," Cameron said. She knew that she would have a hard time sleeping until he was caught.

"He deserves to be in the slammer with Jack and Bubba. There is always a Bubba in prison," House said.

"Jack died, House," Cuddy said, realizing he must not have known. "He didn't make it out of the building."

"I guess that means there is one less person I don't have to look over my shoulder for," House said. "I think Tritter is the biggest threat of lurking in the shadows after me now."

"Just don't give him anymore exams and I think that you will be okay," Wilson said. "House?" Wilson asked when he noticed House had closed his eyes.

"What?" House asked annoyed.

"Are you alright?"

"I am trying to rest, but there is an annoying Jew talking in my ear," House said. "I am talking about Wilson, not you," House said as he opened his eyes and smiled at Cuddy.

"We should let him rest," Chase said.

Wilson, Chase, and Cameron got up and left the room.

Cuddy stayed in the room and sat with House.

"You know, this bed is big enough for two," House said patting the bed on his right side. Cuddy got up and laid down next to House's right side, putting her head on his chest and making sure that she was mindful of his leg. House blew on the back of her neck, causing shivers to go down her spine.

"We are not having sex House," Cuddy said.

"Party-pooper," House said.

Cuddy laughed. "I am surprised that you didn't ask me to have sex with you in the ambulance on the way over."

"I am not a sex fiend like you," House said. "I do not like an audience."

"I might believe you that you do not like an audience, but I do not believe for a moment that you are not a sex fiend."

"I'm not. I just like the exercise. I can't think of a better way to get my cardio."

"Let me guess, your porn is your exercise videos?" Cuddy asked.

"I have to try different techniques to work different muscles, so I need someone to teach me," House said. House let out a big yawn.

"You need to rest, House," Cuddy said. "We can exercise together at home."

"Can we watch 'exercise videos' together?" House asked.

"We can as long as you promise not to tell anyone at the hospital."

"It will be our dirty little secret."

House spent the rest of the day going in and out of sleep. Wilson, Chase, and Cameron headed home after visiting hours were over. Wilson told Cuddy that he would be back at noon the next day to take her and House home.

Dr. Lake let Cuddy spend the night with House. She slept curled up next to him.

A little after 10:00 that night, Cuddy heard a knock at the door. "Yes?"

A man in a suit came in. "Are you Dr. Cuddy?"

"May I help you?" Cuddy asked him a little groggily.

"I am Edward Adams from Channel 4 news. I was wondering if I could talk to you about Dr. House's ordeal." Cuddy saw a cameraman follow Adams into the room.

"How did you get in here?" Cuddy asked with an annoyance in her voice.

"We would like to tell his story on the news," Adams said ignoring her question.

"Get out," Cuddy said as she got off the bed and walked towards him.

"We want people to understand what he had to go through at the hands of a mad man," Adams said.

"I am pretty sure you don't care about what he went through. All you care about is that you get the story before everybody else. That is why you broke into out hospital room."

"We want to be able to help catch his other kidnapper before he comes back and tries to hurt him again."

Cuddy walked out into the hall. "Security!" Adams and his cameraman quickly made their way to an exit when they spotted a nurse calling security.

"Jackasses," Cuddy muttered to herself as she closed the door to House's room.

"Robo-Cuddy," House said causing Cuddy to turn and look at him. "That's hot. It's nice to know I have some protection while I sleep."

"They should be happy they got off with a warning. Next time I will just beat their faces with your cane," Cuddy said causing them both to laugh.


	18. Homeward Bound

_A/N: I mention two songs in this chapter, 'We Got Everything' by Modest Mouse and 'Yummy, Yummy, Yummy' by Ohio Express. Both excellent songs. I also mention So I Married An Axe Murder. When of the best movies of all time._

**Homeward Bound**

Wilson arrived at the hospital at noon to take House and Cuddy home. He pulled up to the front of the hospital and Cuddy wheeled House out to the car.

"Wilson, I told you to bring my sports car," House said when Wilson got out to help him in the car. "I am going to look like a dink in your car."

"I do not even know what that means," Wilson said.

"Look in the mirror and you will understand," House shot back.

Wilson ignored the comment and helped lift House out of the wheelchair with Cuddy's help. They slowly put him in the back seat.

After he got into the car, House took a deep breath to try to get rid of the pain that was in his leg from the move into the car. Cuddy got into the backseat with him. "You okay?" She asked him.

"I'll live," House said.

Cuddy put her left arm around him and gave him a little squeeze. "We will be home in about two hours."

Wilson put House's wheelchair in the trunk and then got back into the car.

"All set?" He asked House and Cuddy.

"We got everything," Cuddy said.

"House, if you start singing, I will punch you in the face," Wilson said remembering about a week ago when House sand 'We Got Everything' by Modest Mouse about 100 times because Wilson made the mistake of telling House that he thought that song was annoying.

"Can I sing another song?" House asked. "I know all the words to 'Yummy, Yummy, Yummy."

"As a grown man, you shouldn't admit that to people," Wilson said.

"Why not?" House asked. "It sounds innocent, but it is actually pretty dirty when you think about it. I plan on singing it to Cuddy tonight. She is good enough to eat."

Cuddy laughed while Wilson blushed. "Please shut up," Wilson said.

"I can't believe that House can still say things that shock you," Cuddy said.

"It didn't really shock me. I just don't want to talk about sex in front of you," Wilson said.

"So you two feel free to talk about House and my sex lives when I am not present?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House and Wilson said in unison.

"Men," Cuddy said.

"Don't try to act better then us," House said. "I know you tell Natalie about our games of hide-and-seek."

"Well sometimes she is down and I need to tell her funny stories to pick her back up," Cuddy said with a wicked smile.

Wilson laughed. "Girlfriend burn."

"It's only funny because it is not true," House said. "It would be nice not to make those jokes, though, because I do not want rumors going around about me. I want everyone to continue to think I am a sex machine like it says on the 2nd floor bathroom wall."

"Remind me to call the cleaning crew at the hospital when we get back," Cuddy said.

House had fallen asleep about 20 minutes into the trip back home. Wilson smiled when he looked in the rearview mirror and saw House's head leaning on Cuddy's shoulder as she looked out the window. He was happy to see his two best friends so happy together.

2:30pm

When they got back to Cuddy's house, it took them about 20 minutes to get House inside and into Cuddy's bed. It would be at least a week before House's shoulder was healed enough that he could even try to use crutches instead of a wheelchair.

Wilson helped get House situated before he left. "I will call you later to check up on you two," he said to Cuddy when he left.

House lay in bed and ate some of the tomato soup Cuddy had made for him. He didn't really have much of an appetite, but he knew he had to eat something or the Vicodin would upset his stomach.

After he was done eating, Cuddy came and laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest as they watched So I Married An Axe Murderer together.

House's focus moved from the movie to Cuddy when he heard her sniffle. "Are you crying?" House asked her.

Cuddy sat up and looked at him. "When I saw the surveillance video of you and Cameron being taken, I didn't think you were coming home. I never thought we would lie in bed together again."

"I'm okay now, Cuddy. I don't like to see your cry like this."

"We'll this is the only way I know how to cry, so you better get used to it," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Smartass," House said.

"I learned from the master," Cuddy said.

"Don't worry. I will be around long enough to keep ruining you."

"I am sure that will make my parents very happy to her that you ruined their daughter."

"So, when do I get to meet them?"

"How about the 12th of never?"

"I am getting the feeling that you do not think your parents will approve," House said.

"Lucky for you, I don't need mommy's and daddy's approval," Cuddy said as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"I am ready for my sex now," House said with a smile when she pulled away.

"As long as you tell me if you get in any pain," Cuddy said as she got up and sat on his lap.

"As long as you are naked, I think I can deal with it."

Cuddy took off her shirt and then leaned down to give House another kiss.

House started roaming his hands over her chest. He had to admit that when he was in that building, he thought his hands would never get the pleasure again.

When House was undoing her bra, the door bell rang. House and Cuddy ignored it. Then someone started knocking at the door. "Don't people know it is rude to go to someone's house when they are doing it?" House asked Cuddy.

They then heard pounding on the door. Cuddy groaned and then starting getting off House. "Ignore the rude bastard," House said to her trying to keep her on him.

"Whoever it is might be here to tell me something important," Cuddy said as she finished climbing off him.

"If it's not, kill them for bothering us," House said to Cuddy as she put her shirt back on.

"I'll put a 'go away' sign on the door when they leave," Cuddy said as she walked down the hallway. She straightened her hair as best as she could before she opened the door.

Cuddy opened the door and stood in shock. "Lisa!" Blythe said as she wrapped her arms around Cuddy.


	19. Go Now!

**Go Now!**

"Mr. and Mrs. House, what are you doing here?" Cuddy asked as Blythe pulled away from her.

"She wanted to check up on Greg," John said.

"How did you know where I lived?" Cuddy asked.

"I called Dr. Cameron at the hospital to see if Greg was released yet and she told me he went home with you and she gave us your address. He is so lucky to have you here to take care of him," Blythe said causing John to roll his eyes. Blythe then looked Cuddy over. "Are you alright dear? You're a little flushed."

"I was, um, doing the laundry and I have to go up and down the stairs to the basement so it can be quite a workout," Cuddy quickly covered.

"That's probably how you keep in such good shape," Blythe said looking Cuddy up and down. _This is uncomfortable,_ Cuddy thought to herself.

"I'll go see if Greg is awake," Cuddy said. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable Mr. and Mrs. House," Cuddy called back when she reached her bedroom door so that hopefully House would not say anything inappropriate when she opened it. Cuddy walked in and then closed the door behind her.

"I think I need to go back to the hospital," House said to her.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy said with concern in her voice as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"I think there is something wrong with my hearing," House said. "I could swear that I just heard you talking to my parents."

"That's because they are here. I called them yesterday at the hospital to tell them what happened. They also know we are dating."

"So they have come to spy on us to see if we actually like each other."

"I think your mother's in love with me, so I don't think we have to worry about her starting trouble," Cuddy said with a small laugh.

"She loves anyone who loves her baby boy. My dad on the other hand, you might want to watch your back with him around," House said.

"I think your dad likes me," Cuddy replied.

"He liked you when you were my boss always yelling at me," House said. "Now that we are dating, you are the enemy."

"You are just being paranoid, House."

"Just wait and see," House said. "You will notice that he treats you differently."

"I am going to get them," Cuddy said.

"My 'Yummy, Yummy, Yummy' time turned into my 'I Can't Get No Satisfaction' time," House whined.

"If you behave, you will get some 'Let's Get It On' time," Cuddy said with a wink as she left the room.

"I always did love Marvin Gaye," House said to himself.

When Cuddy went to get House, Blythe had her own conversation with John. "You could be nicer to her, you know. She is taking care of Greg."

"He caused this himself," John said. John was looking over Cuddy's living room. "Why does she need such a big house? Does she need to show all the neighbors how much money she makes?"

"This is a lovely house, House I can picture our grandchildren running throughout the halls."

"They have only been going out for a couple of months and you are already giving them children? Greg will ruin it by then."

"Lisa's the one. I can feel it," Blythe said. John and Blythe looked up from where they were sitting on the couch when they heard Cuddy coming down the hallway.

"He's awake." John and Blythe followed Cuddy to her room.

"Of Greg," Blythe said as she sat down next to him and observed the wound on his head and his shoulder wound.

"Hi mom," House said.

"I see you had some tomato soup," Blythe said when she saw the bowl on the nightstand.

"Cuddy's taking good care of me."

"You don't call her by her first name?" John asked. "What kind of weird relationship do you two have?"

"John," Blythe said in her warning tone of voice. "It doesn't matter what they call each other as long as they love each other."

Cuddy smiled knowing that House wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't want to do it in front of his mother.

"Are you really supposed to be sleeping with your employees?" John turned and asked Cuddy.

Cuddy could already tell that House was right about his father's change of demeanor towards her. "The board is well aware that we are dating. It doesn't interfere with our work."

"Why don't you go watch some TV, John?" Blythe said to him. John left the room and headed back into the living room. "Don't you mind him Lisa. He is a little grumpy today because we had to get on the plane pretty early to fly here."

"You didn't have to come mom," House said.

"Nonsense," Blythe said as she flattened some of the hair on his head. "A mommy needs to be with her baby when he is hurt."

House looked up at Cuddy who was grinning at him. "You should be happy that mommy loves you enough to come here and check up on you," Cuddy said to him.

"I may not be a doctor, but I have the mother's magic kiss that can make you feel better," Blythe said as she as gave House a kiss on the forehead. House could tell that Cuddy was enjoying this.

"I'll have to remember that if Cuddy ever gets sick. I will call her mom to make her feel better," House said.

"Where do your parents live?" Blythe asked Cuddy.

"Boston," Cuddy answered.

"Is that where you are from?" Cuddy nodded her head yes. "How did you end up at Michigan?"

"Scholarship," Cuddy said.

"It was almost like fate that you two were supposed to meet," Blythe said. House thought he might vomit soon if his mom didn't stop with all those comments.

"I guess it was also fate that I got fired four times so that she could hire me," House said.

Cuddy's cell phone went off. "Excuse me," Cuddy said as she went to answer it.


	20. Back To Good

**Back To Good**

"Hello?" Cuddy answered her phone as she entered her extra bedroom.

"Dr. Cuddy? This is Detective Roe."

"Hello. Is everything okay?" Cuddy asked with a slight panic in her voice.

"Everything is fine. Actually, I have good news. We arrested Brandon Thomas this afternoon."

"That _is_ good news," Cuddy said with a more cheerful voice.

"He was arrested along the New Jersey border," Roe said. "We think he was trying to get to New York."

"I am just so happy that we hopefully do not have to worry about him anymore," Cuddy said.

"From everything we gathered about him, I think he was just after the money," Roe said. "He shouldn't bother you guys anymore because Jack was the one with the grudge against Dr. House."

"Thank you for everything," Cuddy said to him and then they said their byes and hung up.

Cuddy walked back into her bedroom. "That was Detective Roe," Cuddy told House and his mom. "Brandon was arrested."

"That's great to here," Blythe said. "Now I know that you two will be safe." She gave House another kiss on the forehead.

"You don't have to worry about us mom. I will just stay close to Cuddy and if someone tried to mess with us, she will give them that death glare that she had down pat," House said. Cuddy glared at him. "That's it!" House said with a smile.

"Stop teasing her Greg," Blythe said. She stood up from the bed. "Lisa is one of the sweetest people in the world." She gave Cuddy a hug. Cuddy stuck her tongue out at House. She quickly put it back in her mouth when Blythe pulled away from her.

"I'm breaking up with you, kiss-ass," House said to Cuddy.

"You will not," Blythe said to him. "She's a keeper."

"You should always listen to your mother," Cuddy said to House.

"Yes, dear. Yes, mother," House said. House then reached over to grab his glass of water. When he did it, he rolled over too much on his left arm, which caused his shoulder to feel like it was on fire. "Awww," House groaned. Blythe immediately sat back down next to him on the bed.

"It is okay, sweetheart," she said to him.

Cuddy now wished that Blythe would leave because she thought she should be the one comforting him. "I need to check his wound Mrs. House," Cuddy said to her. Blythe got up off the bed and Cuddy took her place. "Lie flat on your back, House."

House lay down on his back and Cuddy took his bandage off. He hadn't ripped the stitching out. She then put the bandage back on.

"Is he alright?" Blythe asked Cuddy.

"He is not really supposed to put very much weight on his shoulder, so that is what caused him the pain. He should just rest now."

House laid there with his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face.

"We should go in the living room so he can sleep without us bothering him," Blythe said.

"I'll be in a minute. I am going to make sure that he has everything." Blythe nodded and left the room.

"She is gone now faker," Cuddy said quietly to House.

"_Faker__?_ It did hurt," House said.

"If it hurt as much as you just made it seem like, we should take you back to the hospital because you might have nerve damage, faker," Cuddy said.

"Maybe I exaggerated at little. At least now I can lie in here with some peace and quiet. You get to spend this time bonding with your new best friend."

"I'll get you back," Cuddy said to him. She stood up off the bed.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" House asked as he puckered his lips. Cuddy leaned down and gave him a kiss. When she was doing this, she rubbed her hand against his groin, causing him to moan.

She then pulled away and walked from the bed. "Have fun by yourself," Cuddy said with a smile as she closed the bedroom door.

_She got even fast,_ House thought to himself. He then started flipping through the channels.

Cuddy walked into the living room and found John sitting on the couch watching TV and Blythe looking at her photos on the wall. "Is this your parents?" Blythe asked her.

"Yes. That was them at my dad's 60th birthday party," she answered her.

"Who are they?" Blythe asked Cuddy pointing at a picture.

"That is my sister Leslie and her family," Cuddy answered.

"How old are her kids?" Blythe asked.

"Hannah is 14, Tyler is 9, and Emma is 5."

"They are so cute."

"Lisa, you better tell her right now on whether or not you plan on having children with Greg," John said. "If you don't, she will be dropping hints like that the rest of the time we are here."

"I wasn't dropping any hints, John. I am interested in learning more about Lisa's family. There is no need to pressure her about having kids. We can talk about that whenever you are ready dear," Blythe said with a smile that said sooner is better than later.


	21. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**Why Can't We Be Friends?**

Cuddy could see the hope in House's mother's eyes when she talked about getting some grandchildren. "We have only been going out for a couple of months Mrs. House. As you can see, we have had other things on our minds."

"That translates into Greg told her to drop dead on ever wanting to have children with her," John said. Cuddy saw the heartbreak in Blythe's eyes as she took in what John said.

"That's not true," Cuddy said causing Blythe to look at her straight in the eye to see if she was lying.

"You better hope he doesn't want children," John said. "You will have little smart ass drug addicts running around."

"He is not a drug addict, John," Blythe said. "He is in pain. I think he would make a wonderful father. You two would have little blue-eyed genius' running around. You would be a wonderful mother Lisa. You already are so good at taking care of Greg."

"Thank you Mrs. House," Cuddy said with a slight blush.

"You shouldn't take it as a compliment," John said. "She just said both you and Greg would have wonderful parenting skills. Greg only thinks about himself."

"Go back to watching your TV, John," Blythe said to him.

"You are wrong Mr. House," Cuddy said to him. "You don't know him like I do."

Blythe could see some anger forming in John's eyes. "Why don't we go in the kitchen and leave John alone, Lisa?" Blythe said trying to diffuse the situation.

"No," John said. "I think Lisa has something to get off her chest."

"I just wanted to say you are wrong about him," Cuddy said.

"How am I wrong?" John asked. "He may tell you that he loves you, but that will not stop him from cheating on you. Before he is done with you, he will rip your heart out and stomp on it."

"You don't know anything about our relationship Mr. House," Cuddy said as she started getting more and more annoyed.

"I am assuming you spend a lot of time on your back with you legs in the air," John said.

"John!" Blythe yelled in shock.

"Get out," Cuddy said as calm as she could as she tried to hold back her anger and tears.

"You are not the first girl who thinks they are so smart that he has used," John said.

"I said get out!" Cuddy yelled to him as she left the living room and headed back towards her room.

"Lisa, come back," Blythe said to her. Cuddy kept on walking and Blythe heard her slam the door to her room. "What is wrong with you?" Blythe asked John.

"I am just trying to warn her about how self-destructive Greg is."

"By making her cry? You need to apologize to her."

"Why?" John asked. "You know just as well as I do that Greg ruins everything."

"He will not screw this up. He has known Lisa for years and they still like each other. Greg is happy with her and she is happy with him. Please do not mess it up for them by being mean to her and telling her that Greg is using her. Go apologize to her."

**********

House jumped when he saw Cuddy swing open the door and then slam it shut. He saw the tears running down her face.

"What did my father do?" House asked her as she got on the bed and buried her face in his chest. Cuddy cried against him. "Tell me what's wrong," he whispered to her.

"I don't know why you would think anything is wrong," Cuddy said without lifting her head up. "Just because my boyfriend's father pretty much called me a whore that you where using and care nothing about doesn't mean anything is wrong."

"Look at me Cuddy," House said to her. Cuddy lifted her head up and looked at him with her teary eyes. "My father is an idiot. I love you. If I could spend the rest of my life laying her with you like this, then I would."

"Really?" Cuddy asked with a slight smile.

"I _would_ have to ask you to stop crying. You got snot on my shirt."

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't mind my snot on you," Cuddy said with a smile.

House took his shirt and wiped Cuddy's nose with it. "I love you House," Cuddy said to him.

They heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" House yelled.

"It's mom," Blythe said.

"Come in," House said as Cuddy sat up off him.

"I'm sorry Lisa," Blythe said when she saw Cuddy's red eyes. "Get in here John."

John walked into the room and looked at the floor. "I was rude and I am sorry," he said in a monotone voice.

"You can be as mean to me all you want dad, but do not be mean to her," House said.

"I said I am sorry," John said.

"Apology accepted," Cuddy said even though she knew that Blythe had forced him to do it and he probably didn't mean it.

"How would you like some risotto for dinner?" Blythe asked Cuddy. "I have a really good recipe that Greg loves."

"You don't have to cook Mrs. House," Cuddy said.

"I insist," Blythe said. "You stay in here and get some rest with Greg. John will help me."

John rolled his eyes and followed Blythe out of the bedroom.

"Remind me to never leave you alone with my parents again," House said. "It took him about 10 minutes to make you cry. I guess we will have to make a 5 minute rule."

"If I stay alone with your mother for more than 5 minutes, I might end up getting pregnant," Cuddy said.


	22. Let's Pretend

Kudos to **lesaubergines** for getting the reference to the risotto. Lisa Edelstein's character on Seinfeld _really_ loved her risotto.

Also, quietandmellow, you are such a tool, but I love you! Here is the next chapter.

**Let's Pretend**

"My mother has already started pushing babies on you, hasn't she?" House asked Cuddy.

"Did she do this with Stacy too?" Cuddy asked him.

"She started to, but Stacy quickly told her she never wanted children. At that moment, she officially broke my mother's heart. You add that in with that fact that she hurt her baby boy, she is lucky she is still alive. So do you too already have baby names picked out?"

"House, _we_ haven't even discussed having children," Cuddy said moving her hands between them. "I don't think I should get your mom's hopes up or break her heart just yet."

House knew she wanted to talk about it, but he already knew her stance on the subject. He just did not know what he wanted yet. He wanted to make her happy, but he didn't want to have an unhappy child like how he was growing up. "I think it is best if we discuss it after my parents leave," House said. "It is probably not the best to discuss having children with my father's voice ringing in my ear."

"I understand," Cuddy said with a smile as she laid back down, putting her head on House's chest. She knew that just by House saying they could talk about it later and not telling her to drop dead was a good sign.

An hour later, dinner was ready. House insisted on eating in the dining room with Cuddy and his parents because he did not want another scene to happen between them. Cuddy wheeled House into the dining room and helped him get in his chair. Blythe then served them the food.

"This tastes really great Mrs. House," Cuddy said to her.

"Thank you. I have always loved to cook."

"Cuddy can make really good food too," House said.

"It is good to know my baby is getting fed well," Blythe said. "He used to be so boney when he was a teenager."

"I have a high metabolism," House said.

"That doesn't explain why you couldn't gain muscle," John said.

"That is because you grounded me every five seconds for doing things like chewing too loud and I never got to go out."

"Don't start it you two," Blythe warned them.

The rest of the dinner was mostly Mrs. House talking to Cuddy with House and John only answering if they were asked a question by them.

After dinner, Cuddy helped House back into her room and then she helped Blythe with the dishes.

When they were busy doing that, John decided to go talk to his son.

"What?" House asked when John entered the room.

"It isn't the smartest thing to go out with your boss," John said.

"I don't think that's true," House said. "Of course, you might think that because all your bosses are guys."

"You do realize that if you break up, you won't have a job anymore."

"If we do break up, I would not want to work there anymore."

"No one else will hire you Greg."

"I don't plan on breaking up with her, so it does not really matter."

"You didn't plan on breaking up with Stacy either, but that happened."

"I didn't really foresee Stacy crippling me when we started dating," House said.

"Just like you can't foresee what is going to go wrong with this relationship. Lisa will eventually get sick of having to take care of you and will move on."

"Don't talk bad about her," House said.

"I'm not," John said. "I am just saying that eventually she will wise up." With that, John left the room.

House hated when his father gave him man-to-man talks. He always came out feeling like crap afterwards.

That night, Wilson came over and helped Cuddy deal with House's parents while House watched TV in her room. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

Before Wilson left, he came in to talk to House.

"You sure were quiet tonight," he said when he entered the room.

"In case you haven't noticed, my father is here."

"Was he being a jerk earlier?" Wilson asked.

"So far he has managed to call Cuddy a whore and cut down our relationship every chance he gets."

"You and Cuddy dating is probably like a gold mine to him," Wilson said. "I heard him tell Cuddy they are leaving tomorrow, so you will only have to deal with them for a couple more hours."

"Are they staying here?" House asked.

"In the guest room," Wilson answered.

House groaned. "I can't have sex with Cuddy with my parent's across the hall."

"I think you can last one more night," Wilson said.

"You say that because you have never had sex with Cuddy. I better at least get some boob action."

"I think I am going to leave now," Wilson said as he got up and left.

"Goodnight Cuddy," Wilson said as he passed the living room where Cuddy was sitting with Blythe and John.

Cuddy got up and followed him to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by," Cuddy said when they were on the front porch.

"I know what it is like to be trapped with House and his parents," Wilson said.

"It sure has been a memorable experience," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Well, have a good night," Wilson said as he started to walk away. "Oh, also, House is probably going to try to grope you tonight, so be prepared for the attack."

"Thanks for the heads-up," Cuddy said.

"I will see you later," Wilson said.

Cuddy then went back into the house and got the guest room ready for House's parents to sleep in. She was really happy when she finally got them in bed. She just wanted to curl up next to House and try to get some sleep.

"For old people, your parent's sure stay up late," Cuddy said as she closed her bedroom door.

"My mom has always been pretty nocturnal," House said as he watched Cuddy get undressed to get in her pajamas.

"Remind me that if they ever stay here again to put some sleeping pills in their drinks during dinner," Cuddy said. Cuddy then went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

"I think the better plan is to never have them stay here," House said when Cuddy came back in the bedroom.

"You can be the one to tell them that," Cuddy said as she turned off the light and slipped into bed. "Goodnight," she said as she purposely curled up as far away from House as possible.

"You better move over here wench," House said to her. "Otherside, I will make you scream my name with my parents right across the hall."


	23. Talking In Your Sleep

_I had this half-way written yesterday, but then RL stepped in. RL is such a drag._

**Talking In Your Sleep**

Cuddy rolled over and looked at him. "I'm not in the mood," Cuddy said to him.

"I would believe you a little more if you didn't have a smile on your face," House said. "Now, take off your shirt and get on me."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Cuddy said as she climbed over him and sat on his hips. She could tell that he was already excited.

House pulled her shirt over her. "Not in the mood, huh? I guess you just forgot to put your bra on?"

"Doesn't your mouth have better things to do then be sarcastic?" Cuddy said.

House pulled her towards him and started kissing her chest. "You better keep all your moans internal," House said not wanting his mother to hear him fooling around with Cuddy. If his mother was gone, he would probably take Cuddy as hard as he could so that not only would his father be very embarrassed, he could let him hear how great he was at pleasuring Cuddy.

House then started sucking on Cuddy's nipple. Cuddy started grinding her hips into House's causing him to moan a little against her breast.

"The internal moaning rule goes for you too," Cuddy whispered to him. House then switched to the other breast and started flicking her nipple with his tongue. Cuddy then sat up on House and pulled her chest away from him. House was going to complain until Cuddy moved herself under the covers.

House felt her pull down his boxers and then start rubbing his shaft up and down with her hands. House used all his strength not to scream when Cuddy took him in her mouth. She slowly moved her mouth up and down on him. House then felt her move her tongue around the very tip. She then started playing with his balls to help him get ready to get off. She lightly rubbed and squeezed his balls as she deep-throated him. House threw his head back as Cuddy sucked him off.

After Cuddy was satisfied that she got every last drop out of House, she climbed back on his lap. House gave her a big smile.

"I sure have missed that," House said.

"Just wait until your parents are gone," Cuddy said as she climbed off House.

"Where are you going?" House asked her.

"I need to talk a cold shower. I don't think I will be able to keep quiet if I stay in here with you. Consider that a welcome home present."

"You're the best girlfriend ever," House said.

House stayed awake until Cuddy came back in the room. Cuddy got into bed and rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her. Cuddy could hear him smelling her hair. "Goodnight," Cuddy said to him.

"Goodnight cuddle-muffin," House answered back. Cuddy and House both quickly fell asleep.

House woke up around 4:00 in the morning when he heard a strange noise. When he opened his eyes, he quickly released it was Cuddy. She was now lying beside him with a frown on her face as she whimpered. House could tell that she was having a bad dream.

"Cuddy," House whispered as he shook her a little. "Wake up," House said as he shook her a little harder. He then saw Cuddy's eyes fly open.

When Cuddy saw House, she quickly moved over and hugged his waist the best she could since they were both laying down. The tears starting flowing down her face.

"It's okay Cuddy," House said to her as he rubbed her back, shocked that she was crying. "You had a nightmare."

"It felt so real," Cuddy said to him. "Jack had you held up in my office."

"Jack is gone Cuddy. He cannot hurt me anymore."

"I know," Cuddy said. "I just felt lost in my dream. In my dream, he said he was letting you go and as you were walking over to me, he pulled out a gun and shot you in the back. You collapsed in my arms."

"It's all over now," House said. "I am right here by your side where I hope I will always be." Cuddy gave House a squeeze. "Now, no more talking to my father before bedtime," House said. "Apparently, it will give you nightmares."

"I guess maybe all his talk about you leaving me reminded me that I did almost lose you recently."

"You will be happy to know that the only way I would leave you is if someone killed me," House said.

"I think everyone at the hospital thinks I will be the one to kill you," Cuddy said.

"With all the sex you are giving me?" House asked with hope.

"I don't think that is what they mean," Cuddy said.

"Do you hate taking care of me?" House asked her.

"No," Cuddy said a little bewildered. "Why would you think that?"

"My father said you would get sick of having to take care of me all the time."

"Aren't you the one that told me not to listen to your father?" Cuddy asked.

"You know I don't listen to anyone and that includes myself," House said.

"You think you would since you always seem to think you are right."

"That is true," House said. "I guess I am complicated."

"That is a nice way of saying you're annoying," Cuddy said.

House scoffed. "You're mean to me while I am trying to make you feel better?"

"I'm complicated," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"Now I guess I know what you mean about the annoying part," House said.

"Goodnight House," Cuddy said as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight," House said back as he kissed the back of her head. He couldn't wait until his parents were gone. He wanted it to be just him and her again.


	24. Bye Bye, So Long, Farewell

_I didn't get to re-read this, so sorry if there is mistakes. It feels like -25 right now here in Kansas, so I am freezing!_

**Bye Bye, So Long, Farewell**

Cuddy opened her eyes when she heard someone knocking on her door. The clock in her room said 6:45am. She looked over at House who was lying dead to the world. "Yes?" She called out.

Blythe opened the door and a slight smile came upon her face when she saw Cuddy and House lying next to each other. "John insists on leaving at 7:30," she said to Cuddy. "I thought maybe we could have breakfast together."

Cuddy could tell that Blythe did not want to leave so soon, but John was pretty much forcing her. "That's a great idea. I will try to wake Rip VanWinkle over here."

"I'll go get breakfast started," Blythe said as she closed the door and left.

Cuddy moved over to House and started playing with his hair. House slowly opened his eyes and looked at Cuddy. "Someone is horny this morning," House said to her.

"Your parents are leaving in 45 minutes," Cuddy said to him. "We can be horny then. Get up." Cuddy rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom.

House sat up and grabbed his Vicodin and popped two. He really wished they had prescribed him more pain meds.

House heard someone lightly knock on the door. "What?" House asked. Blythe walked in the room.

"How does Lisa like her eggs?" Blythe asked House.

"Scrambled," House answered her.

"I am making you fried eggs," Blythe said as she walked over and grabbed House's wheelchair. "That still is your favorite, right?"

"Yes mom," House said. Blythe then leaned down and helped raise House up so he could get into the wheelchair.

"You are really lucky to have someone like Lisa to take care of you," Blythe said.

"I know," House said as Blythe wheeled him out of the room.

When Cuddy left the bathroom, she was a little surprised to see House gone.

Cuddy walked into the kitchen and Blythe handed her a plate. "Eat up," Blythe said to her.

"Thanks," Cuddy replied. She looked over at House who was already shoving his food down his throat. John was sitting at the table and looking out the window.

"Do you work today?" Blythe asked Cuddy.

"No," Cuddy said. "I took a week off."

"That's good," Blythe said. She acted wished that Cuddy was working so that she could try to convince John to stay a little longer so she could take care of House.

"I am sure she will call us if anything happens," John said knowing what his wife was thinking.

"You don't have to only call if there is bad news," Blythe said. "Feel free to call me anytime."

"I am sure that they will call you if they get married," John said.

"I better be invited to the wedding," Blythe said.

"I promise you that if we ever get married, you can come," House said. Blythe and Cuddy looked at each other and smiled. They both wondered if Cuddy was the one that could finally tie House down.

They spent the rest of breakfast eating and talking about random things.

John got up and made sure that everything was packed and then he called a taxi. Blythe stayed in the kitchen and talked to House and Cuddy.

"You two take care of each other," Blythe said. "Your relationship will stay strong as long as you are there for each other. Your partner should always come first. Unless you have kids, that is."

"You want grandkids," House said. "We get it."

"I only want them if they make you two happy. You should never have kids if both of you don't want them," Blythe said.

"I guess you learned that from dad," House said.

"I know you have a lot of resentments to your father, Greg," Blythe said. "Remember them if you ever do have kids. That will help you be the father that you wanted him to be."

"I wanted my dad to be Mick Jagger, so that would be pretty cool."

"The taxi's here," John said to Blythe.

Cuddy got up and walked over to John. "Have a safe trip House," she said as she gave him a hug.

House smiled at how uncomfortable his father looked.

Blythe then got up and gave Cuddy a big hug.

"If you are ever in the Ohio area, be sure to visit," Blythe said.

"We will," Cuddy said.

Blythe then leaned down and gave House a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you when we get home," Blythe said. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mom," House said.

House and Cuddy then watched John and Blythe get into the taxi. Blythe kept waving goodbye until the taxi was out of sight of the house.

"Why are you smiling?" John asked Blythe.

"Greg is happy," Blythe said. "Through everything he has gone through, he found someone that makes him happy."

John rolled his eyes. "I just want to get home."

"We will have to come back again soon," Blythe said.

"If they get married, we can come back," John said. "I hate the weather here."

Blythe could just imagine Cuddy walking down the aisle. She hoped that they would someday get married, but she would settle for her son staying happy.


	25. Do You Want To

_Didn't get a chance to re-read it again, but if you guys are anything like me, you can deal with a few mistakes if it means more Huddy._

**Do You Want To**

"Your mom is really sweet," Cuddy said to House after his parents cab was out of site. "I have feeling you won't feel the same about my mom. She is very protective of her children.

"I am sure that she will think of as the son she never had," House said.

"She doesn't even like my brother-in-law and he is one of the nicest people in the world."

"Maybe that's why," House said.

"It is because he is a math teacher. My mom thought my sister should have married someone with money. My sister also hates her husband because he doesn't make enough money."

"Just tell your sister that if she wanted money, she should have made it herself."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," Cuddy said.

"That can wait until later," House said. "It is now time for a little music. It goes a little like this:

_Yummy, yummy, yummy_

_I got love in my tummy_

_And I feel like loving you_

_Love you sweet thing your good enough to eat._

_And that's just what I'm gonna do."_

"You need to stop listening to oldies," Cuddy said as she wheeled House into her room.

"You need to get naked."

"I don't think the guy in the wheelchair can tell me what to do," Cuddy said.

"Do as you must to me," House said melodramatically.

"I am sure this will be totally against your will," Cuddy said as she helped House on the bed.

Cuddy helped House take off his shirt and pants. Cuddy then crawled on House and their lips met. House started roving his right hand over Cuddy's back under her shirt.

Cuddy sat lightly on House's lap knowing she had to be careful with him. House moved his kisses to Cuddy's neck as he started to undo her shirt.

Cuddy then got off him and House watched as she took off her pants. Cuddy then sat back down on him and House started to kiss her chest.

House then moved his attention to her bra, unclasping the back of it. He laid back down, moving her with him as he pulled it off her and he then moved his mouth down to her breasts, kissing them and sucking on them.

While he was doing this, Cuddy moved her right hand down his body and put it in his boxers, feeling his shaft in her hands. House groaned when she ran her hand up and down it. He then pulled at her panties to let her know that he wanted them off her now.

Cuddy lifted herself off him slightly so he could slide them off.

Cuddy then helped him take off his boxers. House than moved his hand in-between her legs, feeling her wetness. Cuddy moaned when House stuck his pointer finger in her, moving it all around.

After she let him play around in her for a while, Cuddy then reached her left hand down and grabbed his cock again. She pulled his hand out of her so he could enter her the way she wanted him to.

House took out his hand and let her guide him inside of her.

"I love you," House whispered into her neck as he felt her warmth surround him.

House and Cuddy looked at each other directly in the eyes as she started to move on top of him. Cuddy loved the way that he looked right at her because she thought she could actually see the love in his eyes.

She wondered what he was thinking each time he brought himself up a little to push himself deeper inside of her.

Cuddy kept moving her hips, gradually picking up speed as she felt her walls starting to get tighter and tighter.

Cuddy could tell that House was getting close too because his eyes were starting to roll back in his head, making it hard for him to keep his eyes open. When she felt herself getting ready to explode, she lowered her head down and started kissing him deeply.

Cuddy came first and as she was riding out her orgasm out, House followed her with his own explosion.

Cuddy started nibbling on House's ear after they both had caught their breaths.

House ran his right hand down her back.

Cuddy felt House lightly kiss her temple.

"That was nice," House said.

"Just think that I have a whole week off," Cuddy said.

"Or as I will end up calling it, the best week ever," House said. "When I am done with you, you will be the one in the wheelchair."

"Are you done inflating your ego?"

"I think so," House said."I was just trying to make small talk before you start screaming again."

"I guess I will go back to work in a wheelchair and have no voice," Cuddy said.

"It in now my goal," House said as he started sucking on her neck. Cuddy thought that is was worth it.

----------

_This is the last chapter in this story. By popular demand, I think my next story will have to introduce Cuddy's parents. I have the general idea for the story down, but I will have to think about where I plan to go with it this weekend. Thanks to all my many fans, especially __HuddyRocks__ , __i luv ewansmile__, __ZaraShade__, __FloatingAmoeba__, __HuntingPeace__, __joraco14__, __YaneDirnt20__, and __JustHuddy__. You guys have been with me for a long time and I always look forward to your reviews._

_My next story is gonna be called "They Say It's Your Birthday." Please leave an exit review for this story. Look at my new picture. It is a spoiler._


End file.
